Por siempre jamás
by milesdehistorias
Summary: AU. Bella una joven de dieciocho años es tratada como una auténtica criada en su propia casa, pero un día conocerá al joven principe Edward, que le hara vivir de nuevo la vida y le hara recordar cual es ese sentimiento al que muchos llaman amor.
1. Chapter 1

Summary completo:

Bella una joven de dieciocho años es tratada como una auténtica criada en su propia casa, pero un día conocera al joven principe Edward, que le hara vivir de nuevo la vida y le ara recordar cual es ese sentimiento al que muchos llaman amor.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**EL VERDADERO CUENTO**

- Majestad, el carruaje ya está aquí.

La actual reina asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que había escuchado. Hacía tiempo que quería hablar con los autores del cuento de cenicienta. Le había llamado la atención aquella historia porque se parecía mucho a la vida de su tatarabuela.

Su majestad escuchó como alguien entraba a sus aposentos.

- Buenos días caballeros, gracias por venir. – dijó mientras señalaba con la mano los dos asinetos que habían en frente de ella. – La historia que os voy a contar a continuación, narra la vida de mi tatarabuela, se llamaba Isabella Swan pero todo el mundo la llamaba Bella, que era más corto. Ella tenía tan solo ocho años, y él era el hombre de su vida, el único hombre de su vida. Su madre había muerto en el parto, todo el mundo decía que tenía sus mismos ojos chocolate, su mismo pelo marrón, las mismas facciones dulces que le daban un aspecto inocente, y su mismo carácter. – su majestad sonrió al recordar la historía que tantas veces le habían contado y que se sabía tan bien. – Vemos, cual es la frase que siempre ultilizan.

¡Oh, si! Erase una vez una joven que sentía verdadero amor por su padre…

- Bella, ven aquí.

Una niña de pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate corría por el pasillo medio vestida.

- ¿No es perfecto Idaira? Viene papa y trae con el a una nueva madre.

Bella paró de correr dejando que Idaira, su dondella, acabase de vestirla.

- Si, es perfecto. Pero no querrás que tu padre te vea con estas pintas. Ven tenemos que terminar de arreglarte.

Bella se dejó guiar hasta su habitación y se sentó en el taburete. Hacía tiempo que no veia a su padre, que se había tenido que ir de viaje. La semana pasada recibieron una carta que decia que su padre se iba a casar, y que cuando volviese llegaría con una nueva madre para Bella. La niña estaba entusiasmada con la idea, al igual que todos los sirvientes de la casa, y al fin había llegado el día en el que todo el mundo conocería a la nueva mujer de la casa.

Unas piedras rebotaron en el cristal de la ventana. Bella se levantó de un salto.

- Bella, ¿vienes a jugar?

Era Jacob, el mejor amigo de la niña. Bella se asomó por la ventana.

- No puedo, espero a mi padre. – dijo ella.

Jacob la miro de arriba abajo.

- Vaya, pareces una señorita. – comentó sorprendido.

- Es que soy una señorita.

- Bueno, yo voy al lago, el ultimo que llege tonto.

- Señorita o no, todavia te puedo.

Era verdad, Jacob era fuerte, pero Bella había sido criada por un hombre y eso se notaba.

- Vamo a probar, una carrera hasta el lago, !Ya!

- Jacob, no seas tramposo, tu llebas mucha ventaja. – grito la niña mientras salia como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

- Se siente. – Bella alcanzó a oir lo que contestaba Jacob.

Cuando llegó al lago Jacob estaba sentado en la orilla sonriendole.

- Has hecho trampas, si no te habría ganado. – se justificó la niña

- Puede, pero aun asi he ganado. – Y le sacó la lengua. Bella rio.

Se tumbaron sobre la yerba y empezaron ha hablar de tonterias.

- Oye ¿Tu no tenías que estar en tu casa al atardecer?

Bella no abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida.

- ¡Bella, que llegas tarde! – le dijo Jacob mientras la sacudía.

- Dios ¡mi padre llegaba ya!

Bella se levantó de un salto y salio corriendo, por el camino intentó arreglarse un poco el pelo pero el estar tumbada una hora sobre la yerba le había pasado factura. Jacob tambien se levantó pero fue caminando hasta la casa de su amiga.

La chica fue saltando los troncos y las piedras que habían en el camino.

- ¡Bella corre! Ya se ve el carruaje. – le gritó Idaira.

Bella corrio más deprisa. Ella misma se asombraba de lo rápido que podía llegar a correr. La casa ya se veia mucho mas cerca, se podía ver a todos los criados en el patio, algunos preparando las últimas cosas para el recibimiento y otros formando ya una fila firme. Cuando llegó Idaira se acercó a ella y con un pañuelo le intentó limpiar el barro que tenía en una mejilla.

- ¡Niña! ¿Se puede saber para que me molesto yo en arreglarte si a la primera de cambio te vas con Jacob ha hacer el salvaje?

Bella sonrió tímidamente y murmuró una disculpa, después se puso al lado de Erik, el 'jefe' cuando su padre no estaba en casa. Se podían oír cada vez más cerca los cascos de los caballos chocando con el suelo. Estaba nerviosa, no más parecido que había tenido a una madre había sido Idaira, que siempre la trataba de usted y obedecía las ordenes de la niña, y ahora iba a tener una madre, una madre de verdad.

El carruaje, todo de madera que iba dirigido por cuatro caballos blancos, se detuvo en frente de la puerta, donde estaba situado todo el mundo, Gemma se apresuró a abrir la puertecilla, Bella sonrió con su mejor sonrisa y todos los criados se inclinaron para recibir al que era el señor de aquella casa. Unas botas de cuero asomaron por la escalera, y un segundo después un hombre delgado, de pelo negro, tez blanca y rostro infantil salió corriendo hacía la persona que le había estado esperando con ansia.

- ¡Papá! - Bella se quedó parada en el sitio, había esperado durante meses que su padre volviera de aquel viaje, y cuando lo vio no pudo moverse de la emoción, pero los brazos de su padre la rodearon con fuerza y le levantaron del suelo.

- Mi pequeña, ¿como estas? ¿Me has extrañado mucho? Yo a ti si, muchísimo

- Y yo papá - los dos sonrieron.

Charlie bajó a su hija al suelo, se puso serio y dijo:

- Hija mía, señoras y señores, os presento a la nueva señora de esta casa, la Baronesa Renne de la Curs, y a sus dos hijas, Anastasia y Ariana.

Bella sonrió, su padre no le había dicho que además iba a tener dos nuevas hermanas.

Por las escaleras del carruaje bajó una señora alta, de pelo negro y ojos color chocolate, iba vestida con un traje rojo pasión y en el pelo llevaba una corona de plata. Detrás de ella bajaron dos niñas de la misma edad de Bella, las dos eran rubias y de ojos iguales a los de su madre, tenían las mismas facciones y Bella supuso que eran gemelas, solo había una diferencia, Anastasia era alta y delgada, y aunque Bella aun no lo supiese tenía un corazón malvado, Ariana en cambio era baja y gorda, y tenía un corazón enorme aunque siempre se dejaba guiar por su malvada familia. Las dos niñas iban vestidas con un vestido blanco y se inclinaron ante Bella para saludarle.

Bella no podía ser más feliz. Aunque muy a mi pesar esa felicidad se le acabaría muy pronto.

Era de noche y los pasillos de la casa del conde Charlie estaban desiertos y silenciosos, se oía el murmullo del viento rozando las copas de los árboles y a un búho cantar en la silenciosa noche, pero de pronto un grito desgarró el silencio. Bella se despertó sobresaltada y otro grito volvió a sonar, tenía un mal presentimiento, por eso se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre. Allí se encontró a Renne acurrucada en la cama, gritando y moviendo desesperadamente el cuerpo de Charlie, que tenía la camisa llena de sangre. Bella ahogo un grito poniéndose las manos en la boca, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba al lado de su padre. Alguien, había entrado silenciosamente en la habitación y le había clavado un puñal en el estomago, la herida era profunda. A Bella el corazón se le hizo pedazos al ver que su padre no reaccionaba.

- Charlie, Charlie. – susurraba Renne desesperada.

Bella no lo aguantó más y gritó el nombre de su padre mientras lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Erik y Idaira junto con Anastasia y Ariana no tardaron en llegar, aunque la niña no fue consciente de ello. Erik se acercó y extrajo el puñal que le habían clavado al conde. Charlie jadeó y abrió los ojos, lentamente giro su cabeza hasta que las miradas de él y Bella se cruzaron. Lentamente alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hija.

- Te quiero niña bonita. – murmuró a la vez que cerraba los ojos y tomaba aire por ultima vez.

Bella grito a la noche, y lloró mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo de su padre ya muerto.

_- _Te quiero niña bonita, esas eran las palabras que siempre utilizaba el conde Charlie antes de irse a un largo viaje.- Su majestad sonrió tristemente. - Pasarían diez años hasta que volviese ha aparecer un hombre en la vida de la pequeña, y hasta entonces Bella no volvió a amar. A nadie.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, ya sabeis cualquier cosa para poder mejorar mi historia dejar rewies.

Y como siempre depende de la aceptación que tenga esta historía considerare seguirla o esperar a acabar las que estoy escribiendo antes.

Lo dejo en vuestras manos

**GO!**

**Besos y disfrutar de la lectura.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary completo:

Bella una joven de dieciocho años es tratada como una auténtica criada en su propia casa, pero un día conocera al joven principe Edward, que le hara vivir de nuevo la vida y le ara recordar cual es ese sentimiento al que muchos llaman amor.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Bella se abrazó las rodillas y inspiró el aire puro de las montañas. Le había dicho a su madrastra que estaría en el bosque recogiendo frutas silvestres, una esa escusa para poder irse de aquella casa de locos porque la baronesa no estaba de muy buen humor últimamente y seguro que la castigaría por cualquier cosa. Aquellos últimos diez años, exactamente desde la muerte de su padre, habían sido los peores de su vida. Con tan solo ocho años había tenido que aprender a limpiar, coser, cosechar… había perdido toda su infancia, la baronesa no le había permitido hacer lo que hacían las niñas a su edad.

Renne educó a Anastasia y Ariana como auténticas señoritas, y Bella se tubo que conformar mirando a escondidas por la puerta y aprender las lecciones ella sola, por supuesto sin que nadie se enterara.

Con los años Bella perdió toda la esperanza de caerle bien a su nueva familia. Y comprendió que Idaira, Erik y Jacob era lo único que le quedaba.

La joven levantó la cabeza y miró la posición del sol, se había echo tarde, por eso emprendió el camino hacía el pueblo.

La plaza estaba llena de puestos y de gente comprando. Bella intentó atravesarla pero un hombre se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Un colgante precioso para hacer mas bella a una joven bonita?

El collar, como bien había dicho el hombre, era precioso, la cadena era de oro y tenía un perfecto corazón echo de piedras preciosas que brillaba a la luz del sol.

- No gracias. Tal vez otro día.

El hombre sonrió esperanzado, pero estaba claro que si nadie había comprado aun ese collar era porque costaba muy caro, y ha Bella no le quedaba nada de dinero, toda su fortuna y su herencia se la había quedado Renne.

Llegó a casa a tiempo para servir la comida. Se puso un delantal y cogió el plato de carne que había echo Idaira, con pasos pausados entró en el comedor.

- Hombre, mira quien a osado entrar en casa ¿donde estabas niña? - preguntó Renne malhumorada.

- Le dije esta mañana que iría a por frutas silvestres al bosque. ¿No se acuerda? - contestó amablemente.

- Bueno lo que sea. - Renne se enderezó en la silla queriendo parecer importante. - Sírvenos la comida, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Bella no dijo nada y se limitó a obedecer, esperó pacientemente a que Anastasia, Ariana y Renne acabasen de comer y después sin decir palabra les retiró el plato.

- Dios mío, ¿desde cuando no tomas un baño? - preguntó Anastasia poniendo cara de asco.

- Si me dejarais más tiempo libre igual podría... - pero Renne la interrumpió pegando un grito.

- ¿¡Estas insinuando que te tratamos de criada!? - Bella tosió incomoda ¿Acaso no era eso lo que hacían con ella, tratarla de criada? - Ya hago bastante con mantenerte.

Bella no quería discutir a si que acabo de retirar los paltos y se fue a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo. Se limpió las lagrimas que le mojaban las mejillas. Bella tenía un solo defecto y era que cuando se enfadaba se ponía a llorar enseguida, lo que era muy humillante.

- Bella ¿que pasa? - preguntó Idaira al verla.

- Nada, no pasa nada. - Bella sonrió para que Idaira no se preocupase.

- Bella hija. - Erik dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró a los ojos. - Mañana es tu cumpleaños y me gustaría, bueno a todos los criado de esta casa nos gustaría que nos dijeses que es lo que quieres que te regalemos.

Bella en seguida pensó en el collar pero cambió de opinión, eso era demasiado caro.

- Nada, no quiero que os gastéis las cuatro monedas de oro que os da mi madrastra en mi.

Idaira la miro, la conocía muy bien y había visto un brillo de deseo en su mirada.

- Vamos Bella, te conozco y hay algo que te ronda en la cabeza, dínoslo y será tuyo.

Bella suspiró frustrada.

- Bueno, había un señor en la plaza que vendía un collar precioso, pero seguramente era muy caro así que ni lo penséis.

Erik sonrió.

- Vamos ha hacer una cosa, yo te doy el dinero y tu te lo compras. - Se metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una bolsa de cuero - Veinticinco monedas de oro.

Bella negó con la cabeza, no podía aceptarlo.

- Es lo mínimo que te mereces por todo lo que has echo por nosotros. - murmuró Idaira mientras ponía la bolsa en su mano. - Ahora vete si quieres comprarte ese collar.

Les sonrió y les dio un abrazo a cada uno.

- Darle las gracias a todos de mi parte.

Idaira y Erik asintieron alegres de que hubiese aceptado el dinero, se lo merecía.

Jacob sonrió al ver el vestido, el y Bella se encontraban en el sótano de la casa al que se accedía através de un pasadizo, era el único sitio que Renne no conocía. Bella le había dicho a su amigo que iba a comprar el collar, pero Jacob comentó que no era normal que una chica como Bella, que ya no era considerada por los aldeanos condesa, titulo que le correspondía por herencia de su padre y que se había quedado Renne, si no la simple criada huérfana a las ordenes de su madrastra, andára con veinticinco monedas de oro por el pequeño pueblo. Por eso a los dos jóvenes se le había ocurrido la idea de vestir a Bella como una auténtica noble, Charlie guardó todas las cosas de Carolina Swan en aquel desván. Y entre todas esas joyas, mantas, todos esos zapatos vestidos y muebles encontraron uno perfecto para la ocasión. Era un vestido rojo, del color de la piedra preciosa del collar, con bordes de hilo dorado. Realzaba el pecho de Bella y luego se soltaba como una falda, era realmente precioso.

- Vaya, pareces una autentica señorita. - exclamó Jacob al verla

- Es que soy una señorita, además señorita o no todavía te puedo.

Los dos se rieron al recordar aquella conversación infantil, ya no era verdad, Bella se había echo toda una mujer y Jacob todo un hombre fuerte y enorme.

- Ven. - Jacob le tendió una mano a Bella y esta la agarró. -

El chico cogió una pequeña diadema dorada y se la puso a su amiga en el pelo.

- Estas preciosa - Bella bajo la mirada pero Jacob le puso una mano en el mentón y le hizo alzar la cabeza. - Ahora eres una noble, nunca bajes la mirada.

Bella le sonrió y mantuvo la vista fija en los ojos de Jake. Luego se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias.

Jacob también sonrió, salieron del sótano y fueron a los establos. El joven montó en su caballo y Bella lo hizo en el que había sido antaño el de su padre, un caballo blanco.

Al llegar al pueblo desmontaron y dejaron a los animales en el establo de la casa de Jake. Bella buscó por la plaza a el señor que vendía el collar, ni rastro de él. Se paró a mirar un puesto de telas y entonces lo vio. Iba con el collar en la mano, se acerco a el.

- ¿Un colgante precioso para hacer más bella a una joven bonita?

Bella sonrió.

- ¿Es oro de verdad?

- Oro puro. - susurró el hombre.

- Bien ¿cuento pide por el?

- Nose. ¿Cuanto está dispuesta a pagar la señorita?

- Diez monedas de oro. - El hombre se rió y negó con la cabeza. - Veinte monedas de oro. - El hombre volvió a negar. - Veinticinco es mi última oferta.

- ¡¿Tu te crees que esto vale veinticinco monedas de oro?! ¡por eso me vendería yo mismo! - grito encorelizado.

Bella lo miró disgustada.

- Usted no vale ni media moneda de oro.

Fue a darse le vuelta pero el señor la retuvo por el brazo, levanto la mano y Bella cerró los ojos por instinto, preparada para recibir una cachetada.

- ¿Como osasis levantarle la mano a una dama? - preguntó una voz autoritaria.

Bella abrió los ojos y se giro para observar a su salvador.

- Disculpe majestad es que perdí los nervios. - susurró el hombre inclinándose.

Bella bajó la cabeza y también se inclino. El príncipe Edward se encontrada enfrente de ella, defendiéndola. Tenía los cabellos de color bronce, y los ojos tenían un color dorado a la luz del sol. Era alto y muy hermoso.

- ¿Esta usted bien señorita? - le preguntó Edward.

La chica no pudo más que asentir hipnotizada por los ojos del príncipe.

- Señor Ulinol, se le acusa de estafa y maltrato. ¿Algo que decir? - Ulinol negó con la cabeza. - Bien, guardias llevaoslo.

Unos tres hombres altos y de espalda ancha bajaron de los caballos y le pusieron una cuerda en las manos a Ulinol. Edward también se bajó del caballo y se acercó a Bella.

- ¿Ibas a comprar esto?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y Edward la rodeo, puso sus manos en el cuello de la chica y dejo allí el collar.

- Ahora es tuyo. Parece echo para ti. - le susurró al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella mientras tocaba la piedra preciosa en forma de corazón.

- No puedo aceptarlo. - murmuró mientras se giraba.

Edward sonrió.

- Claro que puedes, es un regalo. - Bella negó con la cabeza. - Por favor. Si no lo aceptáis irá a la colección de mi madre y te aseguro que tiene tantos collares que no se lo pondrá.

Bella tocó con la punta de los dedos el corazón rojo, era precioso, además era lo que quería para su cumpleaños, se lo merecía.

- Esta bien, es un regalo.

Los dos sonrieron y Edward se inclinó ante Bella.

- Creo que no me he presentado, soy Edward heredero al trono.

- Encantada. - Bella buscó con la mirada a Jacob que le hacía señas, se le estaba haciendo tarde, su madrastra no tardaría en llegar y no le podía ver así vestida. - Me tengo que ir. Gracias por el collar.

Bella le sonrió y se fue corriendo pero enseguida notó como Edward le perseguía.

- Dime tu nombre. - Bella siguió corriendo. - Por favor, solo dime tu nombre.

Quería hacerlo, quería decirle como se llamaba pero ¿que iba a decirle? Soy Isabella Swan sería condesa si no fuese porque mi madrastra me quitó el titulo, y ahora no soy más que una criada.

- Soy.. - Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo. - Me llamo Carolina Swan, Condesa de Uacamonte.

Edward sonrió y Bella se giró para luego echar a correr. ¿Que había echo? Hacerse pasar por alguien era delito en aquel pais. Bueno si lo miras desde otro punto le había dado a un príncipe la identidad de su madre para que no la encontrase después. No era tan malo ¿Verdad?

- No, no era tan malo. Pero si alguien la descubría su vida quedaría reducida a un montón de cenizas. - Susurró tan bajito la reina que a los autores del cuento de la cenicienta les costó oirla. - Además, ella no pensaba hacerse pasar por su madre nunca, eso estaba decidido. Pero lo que Bella no sabía es que Edward la buscaría por tierra y mar, y que al final de una forma o otra la iba a encontrar, entonces tendría que elegir entre decir la verdad o hacerse pasar por su madre muerta.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, ya sabeis cualquier cosa para poder mejorar mi historia dejar rewies.

Gracias a todos los que habeis dejado reviews gracias a vosotros sigo con esta historia.

Darle a..

**GO!**

**Besos y disfrutar de la lectura.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary completo:

Bella una joven de dieciocho años es tratada como una auténtica criada en su propia casa, pero un día conocera al joven principe Edward, que le hara vivir de nuevo la vida y le ara recordar cual es ese sentimiento al que muchos llaman amor.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Tres.**

**Una carta inesperada.**

- ¡Oh, Bella, ese collar es precioso! – suspiró Idaira al verla entrar en la cocina.

Renne, Anastasia y Ariana aun no habían llegado ha casa, y Bella estaba sentada en la cocina, aun con el vestido y el collar puesto, necesitaba descansar. Respiraba entrecortádamente e intentó sonreír a Idaira.

- ¡Lo se!

Bella rozó con la punta de los dedos el corazón, mientras sonreía.

- Bella, tienes que cambiarte, Renne está ya aquí. – exclamó Jacob entrando en la cocina.

Bella se levantó de un salto, su madrastra no la podía ver con aquel traje, y mucho menos con el collar, si se enteraba que Bella tenía las pertenencias de su madre se las quitaría y las vendería, o lo que es peor, Bella tendría que soportar ver a su madrastra con las cosas de su madre, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, deseando que su torpeza no la hiciera caer rodando. Cuándo estaba entrando en su habitación escucho los familiares gritos de Anastasia y Ariana peleándose. Era algo normal, se sabía bien cuando la 'familia' de Bella había entrado en casa porque ya no se podía escuchar el silencio y ya no había paz ni tranquilidad.

- ¡ Isabella, baja inmediatamente al vestíbulo! – gritó la voz de Renne desde la puerta principal.

La señora de la casa aun no había puesto un pie en el vestíbulo y ya estaba molestando a su hijastra. Bella acabo de ponerse su vestido arapiento y guardó el de su madre en el armario, allí nadie lo encontraría, además ya tendría tiempo de guardarlo luego.

Bajó las escaleras, esperando los gritos de Renne por no haber llegado antes.

- …Siempre igual. Si te digo que vengas aquí tu vienes, ¿Me estas escuchando? – grito Renne furiosa.

Pero Bella no la escuchaba, primero por que estaba harta de que siempre le dijese lo mismo, ya se lo sabía de memoria, y segundo porque acababa de darse cuenta que cierto collar en forma de corazón aun colgaba de su cuello.

- ¿Qué es eso? – susurró Renne mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bella se puso pálida. No podía ser. Renee no podía haber visto el collar. Despediría a Erik por habérselo regalado, le castigaría a ella por haberlo comprado, y además se lo quedaría.

- N… Nada – tartamudeo Bella.

Renne se acercó a Bella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos

- ¿A ti te parece que eso no es nada? – preguntó susurrando.

- No, no es nada. – Aseguró Bella.

Renné se separó un poco y se puso muy seria.

- ¡¿Qué eso no es nada?! – grito encolerizada señalando a la ventana.

Bella la miro confundida, Renne fue hasta la ventana y señaló una gran mancha.

- ¡No se supone que tu tenías que limpiar hoy las ventanas! – continuó gritando Renne

Bella suspiró aliviada mientras se escondía el collar debajo del vestido.

- ¡Oh! Si, claro. Creo que esa ventana se me ha pasado. Ahora la limpio. – dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

El canto de un gallo despertó a Bella cuando aun no había amanecido. Con paso cansado y medio dormida abrió la ventana para que entrara más luz, el viento sacudió el pelo de Bella y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Las copas de los árboles se movían de un lado a otro formando un susurro y los pájaros cantaban a la mañana. Bella fue hasta la pila de agua y se lavó bien la cara, se hizo una larga trenza y se vistió. Silenciosamente, para no despertar a las 'señoras' de la casa bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina donde ya estaban Idaira y Erik. Como todas las mañanas puso la mesa, regó las hortalizas del huerto y volvió a subir a la planta de arriba para abrir todas las vantanas del largo pasillo, se paró en la habitación de Renne y la abrió con cuidado, recogió la ropa sucia que había en la cesta y la bajó a la pequeña habitación que usaban de lavadero. Repitió la acción dos veces más, para recoger la ropa de sus hermanastras.

Cuando acabó bajó de nuevo a la cocina y se sirvió el poco desayuno que había para ella, un trozo de pan y otro de queso. Dio de comer a las gallinas, y se subió ha despertar ha su madrastra. La ayudó a vestirse y luego a peinarse, le preparó un baño de agua caliente y volvió a repetir la acción con Ariana y Anastasia y les sirvió la comida cuando las tres estubieron sentadas en la mesa.

-

Esa era su rutina, - suspiró apenada su majestad - todas las mañanas hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero esa mañana Bella recibió una noticia especial.

-

Como casi todas las mañanas Bella limpiaba el suelo del vestíbulo. Cansada se levantó y se sentó en las escaleras. Se quitó los zapatos que ya le venían pequeños y le hacían rozaduras por todos lados, descalza empezó a caminar por el suelo mojado. Es lo que siempre solía hacer cuando era pequeña, cuando Idaira limpiaba el suelo ella se lavaba los pies y caminaba por el suelo mojado, corría y patinaba, le encantaba la sensación. Charlie siempre le reñía, decía que a Idaira ya le costaba mucho limpiar el suelo para que cuando ya estuviese limpio ella lo volviese a ensuciar con los pies, pero Idaira no se enfadaba, todo lo contrario, ella también se ponía descalza y bailaba con la niña.

El timbre de la puerta sacó a Bella de sus recuerdos, volvió a ponerse los zapatos y fue ha abrir la puerta.

- Bueno días señorita. – dijo una voz ronca.

Era un hombre alto y gordo el que hablaba, llevaba un traje negro y una bolsa llena de cartas.

- Buenos días. – contestó Bella con educación, aunque nadie le hubiese enseñado. – ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

- ¿Viven aquí la señora Renne condesa de la Curs, y sus hijas las señoritas Anastasia y Ariana? – Bella asintió con la cabeza, el señor rebuscó en su bolso, sacó una carta y se la entregó.- Toma, es para ellas.

Bella asintió y cerró la puerta, metió la carta en su bolsillo preguntándose que era lo que llevaba escrito en su interior. Subió a las escaleras y fue hasta la habitación de estudios, donde Anastasia y Ariana, supuestamente aprendían modales. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió despacio.

- Renne. – murmuró mientras se inclinaba. – Ha venido un señor y me ha entregado está carta, es para vosotras tres.

Renne cogió la carta y la abrió, conforme iba leyendo se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa.

- Niñas, estáis invitadas a un baile donde el príncipe Edward eligirá esposa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – chillaron Anastasia y Ariana encolerizadas.

Renne las hizo callar con una de sus pálidas manos. Y leyó la carta en voz alta.

Para la Señora Renne y las señoritas Anastasia y Ariana.

Queríamos comunicarles que el próximo fin de semana, cuando la luna llena se ponga en el cielo se celebrara una fiesta en el palacio real.

El motivo es sencillo, después de que nuestro Rey haya roto los lazos que tenía con Don Diego, su hija ya no se puede casar con nuestro príncipe y futuro heredero Edward, por este motivo el príncipe Edward ha decidido dar una fiesta a la que acudirán todas las mujeres de cada casa de este pequeño reino, y de todas ellas una será la elegida para convertirse en la futura reina.

Esperamos que acudáis a este acto con vuestras mejores galas. Y no olvidéis que esta es una oportunidad única para las jóvenes de la casa.

Ariana y Anastasia volvieron a gritar mientras daban saltitos de alegría.

- Vamos a conocer al príncipe Edward. – suspiraron al unioso.

Anastasia se giró a mirar a Bella.

- Que pena que tu no puedas venir, como bien decía en la carta solo las señoritas tienen el placer de acudir al evento.

- Si, es una lastima. Pero esa fiesta es una tontería, cuando alguien se casa tiene que casarse por amor, yo no querría casarme con un príncipe arrogante que invita a las chicas a una fiesta para poder elegir ha alguna de ellas como si fuesen simples juguetes.

Bella volvió ha hacer una reverencia y se retiró a su habitación mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Le pasaba siempre que se ponía furiosa.

_No me importa, yo no quiero ir a ese baile, si me hubiesen invitado tampoco iría. _

- Pero que equivocada estaba nuestra querida protagonista. –sonrió su majestad.- Por que muy pronto pasaría algo que le haría cambiar de opinión.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, ya sabeis cualquier cosa para poder mejorar mi historia dejar rewies.

Gracias a todas esas personas que han dejado rewies. lunaticalupin, Kaoru Hime-chan n n, BellaPenumbra, valeeRia , Kotoko Cullen y Sara34. Gracias : )

**GO!**

**Besos y disfrutar de la lectura.**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary completo:

Bella una joven de dieciocho años es tratada como una auténtica criada en su propia casa, pero un día conocera al joven principe Edward, que le hara vivir de nuevo la vida y le ara recordar cual es ese sentimiento al que muchos llaman amor.

* * *

En este capitulo se usa el lenguaje de los abanicos..

Aquí os voy ha decir que significa cada gesto…

Ponía su abanico sobre su cabeza con un dedo extendido: Hola.

Tocar con el dedo la parte alta del abanico: Deseo hablar contigo

Mover amenazadoramente el abanico cerrado: No seas tan imprudente

Abrír el abanico y situarlo en su cara con la mano derecha: Sigeme

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Ven.**

Domingo…

Día de del señor.

Dia en el que Bella podía hacer lo que quisiese sin tener los ojos de Renne pegados a la nuca.

Dia en el que a Bella se le daba una milesima parte de su herencia, que además tenía que compartir con los demás empleados de la casa.

Día en el que todas las mujeres y todos los hombres de el pequeño reino se vestian con sus mejores galas y se reunian en una pequeña Iglesía, situada en lo más alto del monte del Molino.

Domingo, día de descanso y tanquilidad, o por lo menos para todos los humanos de esas tierras, excepto para Isabella Swan.

Bella recogió lo más rápido que pudo la cocina, volvió a limpiar por enesima vez esa semana el suelo del vestibulo, sacudió las alfombras y limpió las ventanas…

Pero no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan, ven aquí imediatamente! – gritó desde el final del pasillo Renne.

Bella se puso el zapato que le faltaba y se miró al espejo. Aun tenía que peinarse y maquillarse para ir a la Iglesia y solo quedaba un cuarto de hora para irse.

- Ya voy. – contestó Bella.

Avanzó por el pasillo mientras una furiosa Renne le miraba de arriba abajo.

- Por enesima vez, Bella, limpia las ventanas por fuera tambien. ¿Has visto esas manchas?

- Si, yo intento limpiar tambien esa parte, pero está muy alta y me puedo caer.

- No sería una gran perdida. ¡Ponte a limpiarla ahora mismo! – Bella fue a replicar, no le daría tiempo a ir a la Iglesia. – Sin escusas, ¡Ya!

Bella suspiró resignada mientras iba a la cocina en busca del trapo y del agua, se puso el delantal para no mancharse el vestido de los domingos y subió otra vez a la primera planta. Se iba a poner manos a la obra cuando Idaira la interrumpió.

- Bajaté de ahí niña, te vas a caer. – chillo la doncella mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura, cosa que hacía siempre cuando se ponía nerviosa. - ¿Se puede saber que haces? No te va a dar tiempo a terminar de arreglarte.

- Lo sé. Creo que este Domingo no voy a poder ir a la Iglesia.

- No digas tonterias niña, quitate de ahí, ya limpio yo eso.

Bella sonrió agradecida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No puede ser, si Renne te ve nos castigara a las dos.

Idaira también negó con la cabeza sonriente.

- No me verá, se ha ido ya de camino al carruaje, corre, aun tienes cinco minutos por lo menos, ya sabes como se retrasan tus hermanastras siempre.

Bella asintió mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Idaira.

- ¡Gracias!

Subíó corriendo a su habitación y se quitó los rulos que se había puesto en el pelo para que se rizara. No se lo recogió como tenía previsto hacer, no tenía tiempo. Cogió los polvos de arroz y los estendió por su cara, ya de por si pálida, y se pintó los labios de rojo.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras de marmol, por el rabillo del ojo observó que Anastasia seguia en su habitación. Sonrió para si misma y aflojó el paso.

- ¿Ya has limpiado la ventana? – le preguntó Renne al verla.

Bella asintió y se sentó en el carruaje. Minutos después llegó Anastasia y Erik arrancó el carruaje.

Bella bajó del carruaje la última, Erik le ofreció la mano para bajar y ella la aceptó agradecida.

Llevaba un bestido acampanado, azul celeste con encajes blancos, se lo había regalado Ariana, porque ya no le servía.

La iglesía era grande, las campanas se balanceaban de un lado a otro indicando que la misa iba ha empezar, Bella subió las escaleras recogiendose el vestido y entró por la puerta de la Iglesia. Se dirigió rapidamente a los bancos situados a la derecha, donde estaban todas las mujeres, y se sentó en una de las primeras filas. El parroco no tardó en entrar y así dio comienzo la misa.

Hacía calor allí dentro, Bella abrió su abanico, a juego con el vestido, y comenzó a abanicarse.

Tubo la sensación de que alguien le observaba y miró para todos lados, había alguien, un chico alto, de pelo color bronce que le miraba sonriente. Al principio Bella no lo reconoció por culpa de la distancia que les separaba, pero enseguida lo reconoció, era el principe Edward, el mismo que le había regalado el collar.

Sonrió y desvió la mirada mientras ponía su abanico sobre su cabeza con un dedo extendido. Volvió a mirar hacia donde él se encotraba y vió como asentía con la cabeza. Sonrió. Bella tocó con el dedo la parte alta del abanico y Edward volvió a asentir.

Bella se giró y continuó prestando atención a la misa, pero siempre sentía esos ojos verdes clavados en su cara.

Suspiró mientras movía amenazadoramente el abanico cerrado. Y Edward dejó de mirarla.

Bella salió de la misa y busco con la mirada a Renne. Cuando la encontro se dirigió hacía ella.

- Renne, ir llendo vosotras a casa, yo me retrasaré un poco tengo que ir ha hablar con Jacob.

Renne la miro de arriba abajo.

- Normal, tu no puedes aspirar a nada mejor.

Bella le contestó mirandole con odio, no pensaba entrar en su juego. Se dio la vuelta y vió que Edward la observaba desde la puerta de la Iglesia. Abrío el abanico y lo situó en su cara con la mano derecha, mientras echaba ha andar hacia el marjen del bosque. Se paró cuando estubo segura de que nadie podría observarlos desde la pequeña iglesia.

- Hola. – sururró una voz.

Bella pegó un salto y se giró seria.

- ¿No sabe que es de mala educación hacercarse tanto a una dama?

Él sonrió.

- Vos fuiste la que me envió mensajes através del abanico, y la que quiería hablar conmigo.

- Y usted no paraba de mirarme, lo que es una osadía por su parte. – Dijo Bella.

- Disculpe entonces mi osadía, señorita Carolina, pero es que es dificil no mirar a una dama tan bella como vos.

Bella notó como se ruborizaba mientras desviaba la mirada. Se había olvidado de que para Edward ella no era Bella, sino Carlolina Swan.

- Digame, ¿podría dejar de mirar a una rosa, o una estrella que brilla en el cielo porque sea una osadía? – Bella no contestó. – No, no podría, porque es demasiado hermosa para dejar de mirarla.

Sintió como su corazón se le aceleraba, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Edward no se diese cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

- ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme? – recordó de pronto él.

- ¡Oh! Solo quería darle de nuevo las gracias por el collar, es realemente bonito. Brilla como una estrella a la luz del sol.

Edward sonrió mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para señalar que no tenía porque darle las gracias.

- Tengo otro regalo para vos. – dijo Edward después de un incomodo sielencio. – Esperaba volverte a ver y por eso quise darte esto personalmente.

Buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre blanco, atado con un lazo rojo. Tenía el sello real en una de las esquinas. Bella lo cogíó con manos temblorosas, y ante la mirada de Edward abrió la carta y sacó el papel que había en su interiór.

Para la Señorita Carolina Swan.

Queríamos comunicarle que el próximo fin de semana, cuando la luna llena se ponga en el cielo se celebrara una fiesta en el palacio real.

El motivo es sencillo, después de que nuestro Rey haya roto los lazos que tenía con Don Diego, su hija ya no se puede casar con nuestro príncipe y futuro heredero Edward, por este motivo el príncipe Edward ha decidido dar una fiesta a la que acudirán todas las mujeres de cada casa de este pequeño reino, y de todas ellas una será la elegida para convertirse en la futura reina.

Esperamos que acuda a este acto con sus mejores galas. Y no olvide que esta es una oportunidad única para las jóvenes de la casa.

Detrás de la carta había algo escrito con diferente letra…

P.D: Se que igual no te apetece venir a una fiesta como esta. Pero te ruego que vengas. Te estaré esperando…

Firmado: Principe Edward, heredero al trono.

- Tienes razón, no me gustan las fiestas en las que se tratan a las mujeres como si fuesemos objetos que se pueden comprar y vender.

- Ya. – Edward desvió la mirada incómodo. - ¿Pero vendrás?

Bella no contestó y miró al cielo.

- Se está haciendo de noche. Tengo que volver a casa.

Se recogió la falda para poder andar mejor y empezó a andar hacía la Iglesia.

- ¡Espera! ¿como vas a volver?

Bella se paró en seco, no lo había pensado antes… ¿Cómo iba a volver a casa?

- Si quieres te llevo. – murmuró Edward.- Tengo aquí mi caballo.

Bella asintió, de todas formas no podía hacer otra cosa.

Edward llamó con un silvido a su caballo, una yegua negra. Se subió primero él y le tendió la mano a Bella, ella dudó pero finalmente la agarró decidida. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la palma de Edward un cosquilleo le hizo sonreir. Se quedó paralizada, perdida en los ojos verdes de él. Cuando Edward desvió la mirada, cortando asi el contacto visual, Bella agarró fuerte la mano y subio al caballo.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

Lo siento de verdad, se que he tardado mucho. Pero espero que recompense la escena de Edward y Bella y sus juegos con el abanico

Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, ya sabeis cualquier cosa para poder mejorar mi historia dejar rewies.

Gracias a todas esas personas que han dejado rewies.

**GO!**

**Besos y disfrutar de la lectura.**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary completo:

Bella una joven de dieciocho años es tratada como una auténtica criada en su propia casa, pero un día conocera al joven principe Edward, que le hara vivir de nuevo la vida y le ara recordar cual es ese sentimiento al que muchos llaman amor.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Algo más sobre ti.**

- ¿ Está seguro de que no hemos pasado ya por aquí? – preguntó Bella por enésima vez al volver a ver el árbol en forma de garra que, estaba segura, ya había visto antes.

- No lo se, vos dijiste que siguiese hacía el norte. Y eso hago. – contestó Edward mientras espoleaba a la yegua, ya cansada por la caminata.

- Deberíamos parar. – dijo Edward minutos después. – el caballo tiene que descansar un poco.

Bella asintió y soltó la cintura de Edward para que el pudiese bajar. Cuando tubo los pies en el suelo, Edward cogió a Bella de la cintura, contacto que hizo que la chica se ruborizara levemente, y con cuidado y despacio la bajó del lomo de la yegua. No soltó su cintura cuando ella estuvo ya en el suelo, perdido en sus ojos color avellana. Bella carraspeó incomoda.

- Bueno, ya es de noche ¿qué es lo que vamos ha hacer? – dijo cuando él la soltó al fin.

- No lo se, deberíamos parar un rato.

- Eso ya lo hemos hecho.. – le interrumpió Edward sonriéndole divertido.

- Ya, pero digo que deberíamos parar un rato más, la yegua descansa e igual pasa alguien por el camino.

- Es una buena idea, pero como anochezca más no podremos ver ni si quiera el camino.

- Eso es porque la luna está aun escondida, cuando salga lo iluminara todo. – dijo mientras se sentaba sobre una de las piedras, la cosa iba para rato.

Pero Bella se equivocaba. Pasaron las horas y no pasó nadie por el camino, tampoco salió la luna y las estrellas no brillaban aquella noche en el cielo. Todo estaba oscuro y no se podía ver nada de lo que había alrededor, se oía a lo lejos al buho y de vez en cuando el susurrar del viento removía los árboles, deshaciendo el silencio incomodo.

Bella tembló ligeramente cuando el viento le recorrió la cara, estaba sentada en la piedra de antes, con la vista clavada en el cielo oscuro, pensando que sería de ella al llegar a casa.

Podía imaginárselo con todo detalle, llegaría a casa, por la mañana ya que estaba demasiado oscuro y esa noche sería imposible llegar. Idaira la estaría esperando preocupada en la cocina, y le preguntaría donde había estado, que había pasado y cosas de esas que suelen preguntarte los adultos cuando están preocupados por ti y por lo que has hecho… Tendría que subir a darse un baño rápido y con muchísima suerte Renne se creería que, aunque había llegado tarde, por lo menos había dormido en casa. Pero aun así le caería un buena, seguramente la castigaría a unos cuantos latigazos, el castigo preferido de Renne para desahogarse.

- ¡Eh! – Bella dio un respingo en la incómoda piedra, se había quedado dormida. - ¿Tienes frío?

'Un segundo' pensó Bella ' ¿Me ha hablado de tu? Que falta de educación'

La chica asintió con la cabeza confusa, se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba temblando a causa del fuerte viento. Edward se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso a Bella por encima del cuerpo. Solía tener una temperatura corporal más fría de lo normal y por eso no sentía el frío con tanta intensidad. Bella sonrió agradecida y no le importó la falta de educación de el joven príncipe.

- Gracias. ¿No tendrás frío ahora?– susurró.

- No te preocupes, no tengo frío, estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio hasta que Edward lo rompió.

- ¿Ya has pensado si vas a venir al baile?

- No se si podré.

En realidad quería y le apetecía mucho, era al primer baile que había sido invitada, pero si Renne se enteraba no la dejaría ir.

Se hizo otro incomodo silencio, roto esta vez por Bella.

- Entonces, ¿no te casas?

No debería haber hecho esa pregunta, era algo privado y de mala educación pero no pudo evitarlo, aunque a Edward no le pareció molestar, incluso sonrió.

- No.

- Lo siento. – murmuró Bella.

Eso es lo que se supone que se suele decir ¿No?

- No lo sientas, ni si quiera la conocía, solo sé que se llamaba Rosali, todos dicen que era muy hermosa, pero yo no la vería hasta el día de la boda, cuando la estuviese esperando en el altar y tendría que dar el si quiero por obligación. No lo sientas porque no hay nada que sentir.

- Es injusto…

- Lo se.

- Pero ¿acaso no es eso lo que vas ha hacer tu? – Edward frunció el ceño sin entender. – Quiero decir que tu has invitado a todas esas chicas a la fiesta.

- No he sido yo, ha sido mi padre. – le interrumpió.

- Bueno, tu padre, pero tu vas a elegir entre ellas a la que te parezca mejor para ser reina, sin conocerlas de nada, solo por su aspecto. Además, las cosas están muy difíciles y aunque no quieran se casaran contigo para beneficio de sus familias, pero también las estás obligando.

- Conozco a algunas y en eso me baso, no voy a coger a una cualquiera, tendré el consejo de mis padres en esto, pero el problema es que también estaré obligado a casarme. Aunque no quiera.

- Pero ¿no eres tu el que eliges?

- Se supone que si, en realidad mis padres eligen y de entre esas chicas eligió yo.

- ¿Y en que te basas?

- No lo se, eso lo decidiré cuando las vea y las conozca mejor.

- Me sigue pareciendo injusto, además entonces para que invitas a todas las chicas del reino, ¿para que se hagan esperanzas?

Eso lo había dicho sin pensar, y no sabía porque, ahora se arrepentía.

- No estarás celosa.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó claramente indignada.

- ¿Cálmate quieres? Lo decía de broma, además no te pongas celosa, te he invitado por que quiero que vengas.

Bella se sentó un poco más tranquila, no sin antes echarle una mirada de desprecio al joven príncipe, que a causa de la oscuridad no pudo notar.

- Bueno, el caballo ya ha descansado, y no es bueno quedarte quieto en el bosque ha estas horas de la noche, hay animales peligrosos y salvajes por aquí, será mejor que nos movamos y sigamos todo recto por el camino.

- No creo que sea una buena idea. – dijo Bella. – si nos desviamos del camino, nos perderemos más de lo que estamos y aunque sea de día nos será imposible encontrar de vuelta el camino.

- Es mejor idea que quedarse aquí quietos te lo aseguro. – replicó Edward. –Ya te he dicho que hay animales salvajes por aquí, es peligroso.

Edward fue hasta donde se encontraba el caballo y tirando de las correas consiguió que se levantara, segundos más tarde ya estaba arriba de su lomo. Tendió su mano libre a Bella, esta volvió a dudar pero finalmente la agarro, sintiendo otra vez aquel cosquilleo en la mano, se ruborizó y agradeció a Dios que estuviese oscuro. Edward tiró de ella y cuando Bella estuvo instalada en el lomo espoleó al caballo para que emprendiese de nuevo la caminata.

Una hora después volvían ha estar con los pies en el suelo.

- Mira que se lo dije. – grito Bella nerviosa. – Pero vos tenía que seguir el camino, ahora estamos perdidos, en mitad del bosque.

- ¡No grite quiere!

Edward se sentó cansado en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que se volvían ha hablar de usted.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Bella cuando notó como Edward se levantaba.

Este le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que le siguiera.

Caminaron durante largo rato por el espeso bosque, de vez en cuando Edward tenía que sacar su espada para cortar alguna rama del camino. Bella notaba que iban muy lentos por su culpa, y es que su torpeza era algo evidente, más de una vez Edward la tubo que sujetar por la cintura para que no cayera de bruces al suelo.

- ¿Edward, que estamos buscando? – pregunto algo fastidiada por la caminata.

Edward puso un dedo en sus labios y siguió caminando.

- Esto.

Dijo después de varios minutos.

Estaban en un claro, se escuchaba el agua caer por lo que Bella supuso que era una pequeña cascada.

- Aquí quería llegar. – dijo detrás de la chica. - ¿No es precioso?

Bella forzó su vista, pero estaba todo demasiado oscuro como para ver mas lejos de un metro de distancia.

- No veo nada, pero por lo que captan mis sentidos si, debe de ser precioso.

A pesar de que era de noche, las flores desprendían un olor dulzón, se podía oír el sonido de la cigala rompiendo el silencio y de fondo, como ya he dicho se escuchaba el agua caer provocando un efecto tranquilizador.

- Lo es, ya lo veras. – Edward sonrió y se tumbo en la hierba. – Túmbate Carolina, nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche. Si te quedas ahí de pie te cansaras. – Añadió al ver que ella dudaba.

Finalmente Bella se tumbo a una prudente distancia de Edward, pero el frío de la noche le hizo arrimarse cada vez más, hasta que en contra de la voluntad de ambos acabaron abrazados, ella apoyada en su pecho y el con un brazo por los hombros de ella. Y así se quedaron dormidos.

Un brusco movimiento hizo que Bella se despertara, Edward se había levantado de un salto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó frotándose los ojos.

Aun era de noche. Edward se giró y Bella vio que tenía la espada en su mano derecha y miraba alerta a todos lados mientras le mandaba callar con la mano.

En el silencio de la noche un lobo aulló.

Me olvidé de respirar mientras recordaba lo que Edward había dicho: _Hay animales peligrosos, no es apropiado quedarse en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo._

Se hizo otra vez el silencio mientras Bella se encogía sobre si misma.

De repente Edward la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella.

- ¡Corre! Tenemos que salir de aquí. – gritó Edward

Bella notó como su mente se quedaba en blanco y las piernas le fallaban.

'_No puedo morir' _pensó antes de desplomarse y caer al suelo.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

Bueno, esta vez he tardado menos, a costa de dejar un poco más de lado a el otro fic que tengo, pero los capitulos del otro son más largos y me cuesta más.

Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, todo el capitulo de Edward con Bella ya sabeis cualquier cosa para poder mejorar mi historia dejar rewies.

Gracias a todas esas personas que han dejado rewies.

**GO!**

**Besos y disfrutar de la lectura.**


	6. Si quieres puedes

**Summary completo:**

Bella una joven de dieciocho años es tratada como una auténtica criada en su propia casa, pero un día conocera al joven principe Edward, que le hara vivir de nuevo la vida y le ara recordar cual es ese sentimiento al que muchos llaman amor.

* * *

**Capitulo Seis.**

'**..Si quieres puedes..'**

Bella noto como unos brazos fuertes la levantaban del suelo y le llevaban en brazos. Sentía el aire pasar por su cara, escuchaba la respiración jadeante y cansada de Edward, y los aullidos de los lobos, que aunque cada vez se escuchaban un poco más lejos, aun estaban lo suficiente cerca. Quería gritar y correr, ya que Edward estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar a ese ritmo. Pero el miedo le impedía moverse y le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Consiguió abrir los ojos y pudo ver, como una luz que te indica el camino, un hueco en una roca, parecía una cueva escondida tras los matorrales.

- Edward. – su voz fue apenas un murmullo, pero el chico la escuchó.

- ¿Qué, estas bien, te duele algo? - preguntó él preocupado.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras señalaba el hueco que se había formado en la roca. Edward entendió al momento y triunfante se dirigió hacia allí. Dejó a Bella tumbada en el suelo y tapó la entrada con todos los matorrales que encontró al rededor. La chica intentó moverse pero soltó un grito de dolor, se había doblado el pie al caer al suelo.

- No grites. – Edward le tapó la boca. – Sé que te duele, pero no hagas ningún ruido, ni si quiera respires. Los lobos tienen mucha capacidad auditiva, y un buen olfato a la mínima que te muevas te oirán, y además el aire les llevara tu olor. A si que, no te muevas o estamos muertos.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras intentaba ahogar el llanto. Edward le cogió una mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Escucharon a los lobos pasar por el camino, y uno se paró a olisquear. Edward se tensó y agarró con fuerza el mango de la espada, Bella en cambio apretó con más fuerza la mano de chico. El lobo aulló mientras intentaba con las patas quitar los matorrales, pero al no conseguirlo continuó su camino. Esperaron quietos unos minutos más, hasta que el silencio de la noche lo cubrió todo.

Sonrió aliviada, mientras las lagrimas le caían por las mejillas. No pudo ahogar el llanto, había pasado demasiado miedo. Siempre había creído que él día en que Dios decidiese llevársela de este mundo, se alegraría. No era nada más que un simple criada a la que su propia familia maltrataba, su vida era muy desdichada y aunque siempre tenía a ciertas personas que le ayudaban a superar el día a día no le habría importado dejarlo todo atrás. En cambio ahora que había experimentado el miedo a la muerte, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir viva.

- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó Edward mirando la punta del pie que se le asomaba por la falda.

Bella asintió, también lloraba por el dolor del pie que notaba, por la presión que le hacía el zapato, que se le estaba hinchando

Edward alargó la mano para hojearle el pie, pero paró a mitad camino. No era médico y seguramente ella se ofendería si le tocaba, no era correcto.

Cambió de posición y, para ahogar el dolor, Bella soltó otro grito. Se levantó con cuidado un poco la falda, para dejar al descubierto todo el zapato.

- ¿Vos sabéis que se hace en estos casos? – preguntó la chica.

- Algo sé.

Edward le quitó el zapato a la chica con manos temblorosas, y después le acabó de romper la media, ya de por si agujereada por la caminata de la noche. Tenía el pié hinchado, y según lo que había estudiado tenía que apretárselo con una venda y moverlo lo menos posible. Cogió su chaqueta y desgarró un buen trozo de tela, con cuidado y sin prestar atención a los quejidos de Bella, envolvió el pie con la tela y luego la apretó lo más fuerte que pudo. Con otro trozó de tela limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la chica.

- Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Vos no tenéis la culpa.

La luna aun estaba muy alta en el cielo, y lo único que rompía el silencio, era la respiración pausada de Bella y Edward. Durmieron muy juntos, con la intención de darse el calor que necesitaba su cuerpo para no congelarse en medio de la fría noche. Ella con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, y él con una mano rodeando los hombros de ella. Juntos parecían un solo ser, envueltos en una burbuja...

Cuando Bella se despertó notó que alguien la observaba, con las manos sucias se restregó los ojos soñolienta. Su mirada se chocó con unos ojos verdes que la miraban divertido, se ruborizó al notar la cercanía de él, pero sorprendentemente no le molestaba. Sonrió para si misma.

- Buenos días. – dijo el sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Hola.

Unos sonidos extraños, procedentes de el estomago de Bella sonaron por toda la cueva haciendo eco.

Edward rió. Y Bella se unió a sus carcajadas, sonaban tan bien.

- Creo que tenemos que ir de caza antes de que te lleve a tu casa.

- ¿De caza?

Bella soltó un grito que hizo que Edward volviera a reír.

- No te preocupes, me enseñaron a cazar a los nueve años. Es fácil. Si quieres te enseño.

Sonrió tímida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea buena idea, no soy capaz de matar a una mosca. – rodó los ojos y sonrió.

Edward le tendió la mano para que se levantara y le pasó una mano por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar.

- Primero hay que ir a buscar al caballo, espero que este bien.

Su ojos se notaban preocupados pero no dejó que esa preocupación se apoderara de su expresión.

- Estará bien, seguro. – añadió Bella para animarle.

El sol aun estaba muy bajo, por lo que en casa de Bella solo estarían levantados los criados, pero aun así el camino hasta allí era largo, y no quería ni pensar la que le esperaba al llegar a casa.

Caminaron largo tiempo hasta que llegaron al claro donde la noche anterior habían dejado atada a la yegua, les había costado encontrarlo pero siguiendo el camino que habían dejado la noche anterior desde el río era difícil perderse.

La yegua negra, Milra, seguía atada a la cuerda, pero estaba tumbada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, no había movimiento alguno en su cuerpo.

Edward se quedó paralizado en su sitio, mientras por la rabia y la pena se agarraba más fuerte a Bella.

Pero Isabella sonrió cuando notó un leve movimiento en el estomago de Milra, puede que no entendiese de medicina humana, pero de animales sabía un rato.

- Edward, respira, aun no esta muerta, llévame a su lado.

El príncipe obedeció en el acto, y ayudó a Bella a llegar al lado de la yegua, está se agacho y examinó sus párpados. Luego abrió su boca y también la examinó. No era complicado averiguar que le pasaba al animal, no era la primera vez que observaba esos síntomas en un caballo, sencillamente había pasado demasiado tiempo atado, estaba asustado y se moría de sed.

- No es nada Edward, solo esta desidratada. Hay que llevarla al río para que beba agua.

Edward suspiró aliviado mientras desataba la cuerda del árbol. Habló cariñosamente con la yegua durante el trayecto, con una mano tirando de ella y con la otra ayudando a Bella a caminar.

Llegaron al claro y dieron de beber a la yegua, esperaron un tiempo hasta que esta se recuperó y después Edward subió a Bella a el lomo de Mirla y emprendieron el camino en busca de la caza.

Llegaron a un prado verde, lleno de flores rojas, blancas, naranjas y violetas… Edward dejó a la yegua atada al borde del prado pastando, cogió de la mano a Bella y se la llevó al centro.

- Bien, vamos a cazar una clase de pájaros que suelen revolotear por aquí. – Bella asintió. – Solo tienes que coger la pistola, tener paciencia y disparar.

Edward sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña pistola cargada, se sentó en el prado escondiéndose bajo la yerba y obligó a Bella hacer lo mismo.

Se quedaron muy quietos los dos, hasta que un movimiento en los árboles alertó a Edward que miró hacia allí sonriendo triunfante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward disparó, un pájaro se estrelló contra el suelo y miles salieron de las copas de los árboles armando un escándalo enorme. Tiro tres veces más errando todas las veces, pero a la cuarta vez otro pájaro cayo al suelo.

Bella estaba pálida, mas pálida de lo normal. Y estaba intentando meter en su cabeza que no estaban cometiendo una asesinato, si no que habían matado a dos pájaros para sobrevivir.

Hicieron una pequeña fogata, y con una navaja sacaron la carne de los pájaros para calentarla un poco.

Bella se metió un trozo a la boca, no estaba bueno, más bien no sabía a nada y estaba chicle al tacto, pero alimentaba y eso era lo importante.

Acabaron de 'desayunar' y partieron rumbo a casa de Bella, el camino se hizo largo, y cuando llegaron el sol estaba muy alto.

La casa estaba desierta, solo la pequeña luz de la cocina estaba encendida.

Edward bajó del caballo y cogiendo a Bella de la cintura la bajó también. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban los dos en el suelo, Bella encima de Edward, tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban. La chica se ruborizó y Edward se acercó más a ella, hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Bella se separó brusca mientras se levantaba de un salto. Edward también se levantó. La agarró del brazo y la obligó a girarse.

- Te vas ha hacer daño. – le reprochó señalando su pie aun vendado. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico confundido al ver que ella lloraba.

- No puedo. – consiguió decir Bella entre sollozos mientras se llevaba una mano a sus labios y bajaba la mirada.

- Carol, mírame. - .Edward levantó su mentón con un dedo mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla. – Si quieres, puedes.

Pero Bella no podía, su forma de ser se lo impedía, le había mentido y eso era algo que luego él no le podría perdonar.

Aun así Edward se acercó y volvió a atrapar los labios de Bella, y esta vez la muchacha se dejó llevar…

Y ninguno de los dos se percató de la figura que les miraba sombría desde la ventana.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Primero voy a decir que si a partir de ahora tardo más en actualizar no os preocupeis, es solo que ultimamanete estoy inspirada y se me ocurren muchas historias que quiero tener más avanzadas antes de empezar a subirlas aquí, ya os avisare. Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, todo el capitulo de Edward con Bella, !y se han besado! ya sabeis cualquier cosa para poder mejorar mi historia dejar rewies.

Gracias a todas esas personas que han dejado rewies, porque de verdad que ayudais mucho a que tenga ganas de seguir escribiendo.

**GO!**

**Un Beso y disfrutar de la lectura.**


	7. Encerrada

**Capitulo Siete**

**Encerrada**

Entró en casa sonriente, y sin hacer ningún ruido se dirigió hacía su habitación. Tenía que quitarse la ropa y darse un baño antes de bajar para ayudar a Idaira y Erik. Cuando acabó bajó a la cocina.

- Vaya niña, que ojos más alegres traes hoy. - Idaira sonrió al verla feliz a ella también. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Bella puso su mejor cara inocente y se encogió de hombros.

- Hoy hace un día precioso, ¿no tengo derecho a estar feliz?

Erik que en ese momento entraba por la cocina se rió.

- Claro que tienes derecho, todo el derecho del mundo.

Cogió la bandeja del desayuno, dispuesta a servírselo a las 'damas' de la casa, pero algo le cortó el paso.

- ¿Donde estabas? - preguntó Renne furiosa.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

- Me quede dormida, lo siento.

Bajó la mirada porque nunca se la había dado bien mentir. Aun así pudo ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que había aparecido en la cara de Renne.

Cuando volvió a subir la mirada, segura de que la mentira ya no se reflejaba en sus ojos una mano impactó contra su mejilla.

La bandeja calló al suelo, Erik e Idaira soltaron un grito ahogado y Bella se tocó el golpe que seguramente luego acabaría siendo un fuerte moratón.

- ¡Mentirosa!

El gritó de Renne alertó a Anastasia y Ariana que enseguida llegaron a la cocina para observar la escena curiosas, también alertó a los demás sirvientes que en cambio miraban la escena con pena, desesperación y enfado.

- ¿Con quién has pasado la noche?

Las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Bella, si decía la verdad nadie le creería.

- Con nadie. - susurró en un murmullo apenas audible.

Renne la levantó del suelo para impactar otra vez su mano contra la mejilla de Bella.

-¡Mentira! ¿Con quien has pasado la noche?

Solo le quedaba una única salida.

- Con Jacob. - dijo entre sollozos. - He pasado la noche con Jacob.

Renne la agarró de las muñecas con fuerza y volvió a darle un bofetón, mientras la acorralaba en la pared.

- ¡Mentira! ¿Quien era el chico que te ha traído a casa y con el que te has besado como una barriobajera?

Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y se olvidó de respirar durante varios segundos que parecieron horas.

¿Como lo sabía?

- ¿No dices nada? - preguntó Renne más furiosa que antes.

Levantó la mano para volverle a pegar por cuarta vez. Bella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero una mano detuvo el impacto.

- ¡Basta ya! No voy a consentir que le vuelvas a pegar.

Erik bajó la mano de Renne mientras los criados empezaban a gritar que estaban de acuerdo.

- ¡No lo volverás a ver! ¿Me has escuchado? La situación económica de esta familia esta bajando y te voy a casar. A si que no volverás a ver a ese muchacho. ¡Nunca más!

Bella sacó el valor para contestarle y respiró hondo.

- ¡No me puedes obligar! ¡No eres nadie! ¡Ni si quiera eres mi madre, nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás! ¡Mi padre cometió el mayor error de su vida al casarse contigo, solo querías su dinero! !Segurro que tu lo mandaste matar! ¡No me extrañaría nada que lo matases con tus propias manos! ¡ Te odio!

Intentó deshacerse de las manos que la tenían agarrada por las muñecas. Pero Renne se rió con ganas.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero nunca lo vas a saber. Lo hecho, hecho está y no tienes ninguna prueba. Te juro que no vas a volver a ver la luz del sol.

Empujó a Bella y la arrastró pasillo a bajo, la obligó a bajar por las escaleras y se detubo cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba a las pequeñas mazmorras de la casa.

- Te casaras con el marido que busque para ti. Va a ser dificil. ¿Quién se va a querer casar con una criada como tú?

Se rió de forma maligna y cerró la puerta, encerrando así a Bella en la fría y oscura mazmorra.

Pasaron las horas, y los días dieron paso a las noches. Idaira le traía un trozo del pan al día y un solo vaso de agua. Aunque a veces se colaba en la mazmorra y le pasaba algo de fruta por la rendija.

La desesperación de Bella aumentó al llegar el día de la fiesta del príncipe. Y trazó un plan que tenía que funcionar si o si.

- Idaira, ¿Se están arreglando para la fiesta?

Idaira asintió apenada porque sabía que Bella también quería ir.

- ¿Puedes llamar a Jacob?

Idaira volvió a asentir y sin decir palabra se retiró, ya que no le permitían hablar con Bella y Anastasia la vigilaba desde las escaleras.

Las horas pasaron y Bella escuchó como el carruaje que llevaría a Anastasia, Ariana y Renne al baile se ponía en movimiento. Miró impacientemente la puerta de entrada a las mazmorras, una y otra vez hasta que al fin esta se abrió.

- ¡Jacob! – Bella gritó de alegría al verle.

- ¡Bella! He venido en cuanto se han ido. Idaira me avisó de que estabas encerrada, pero la bruja de Renne me echó a patadas cuando me vio entrar en la casa.

- Jake, escúchame, tienes que sacarme de aquí, yo tengo que llegar al baile a tiempo.

La chica sintió como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos castaños, pero los apretó con fuerza y no las dejó caer.

- No te preocupes, te voy a sacar de aquí. – Jake pasó las manos por la rendija y agarró las de Bella con fuerza. – No llores, ¿cuánto falta para que empiece la fiesta?

- No lo se. ¿Qué hora es?

Idaira, que observaba la escena desde las escaleras dijo:

- Son las siete, hasta las nueve no empieza la fiesta.

- Bien, tenemos dos horas para arreglarla, no se mucho de estas cosas la verdad pero creo que te tendrías que dar un buen baño de agua caliente. A si que Idaira mientras yo la saco de aquí ves preparándolo todo.

Jacob enseguida se puso manos a la obra, Renne se había llevado la llave que abría la celda de Bella, pero de pequeño su padre le había enseñado a forzar cerraduras si era estrictamente necesario.

Cuando Bella estuvo duchada, Idaira y Leah, otra de las criadas de la casa, empezaron a arreglar a Bella para la fiesta.

Cogieron uno de los vestidos de la madre de Bella y se lo pusieron, maquillaron su cara y le hicieron un buen peinado.

Y solo cuando acabaron permitieron que Bella se mirara al espejo.

- ¡Ya estas lista! Ven a la habitación de Renne, ahí podrás mirarte.

Bella soltó un grito cuando se vio reflejada, esa no podía ser ella, era imposible, pero la chica del espejo repetía todos sus movimientos y gestos. Sonrió complacida para luego darle un fuerte abrazo a sus dos amigas.

Le habían puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho. Por la altura de la cintura se abría una cascada de tela, que por detrás se prolongaba dejando diez centímetros de cola. Le habían recogido el pelo con una cinta roja, que hacía juego con el collar de corazón que colgaba de su cuello, y habían dejado que un pequeño velo, lo suficiente transparente para que ella pudiese ver y que los demás no la reconocieran le tapase los ojos. No por nada era una fiesta de máscaras. Le añadieron colorete tiñendo sus mejillas pálidas de un rosa que le daba aspecto infantil y delicado.

- ¡ Estás verdaderamente hermosa Bella! – dijo Jacob sonriendo detrás de ella.

La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ahora se sentía fuerte y capaz, iría a esa fiesta y contaría la verdad al príncipe.

Y nadie, ni nada, podría impedírselo.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora.**

Pues nada, aquí otro capítulo, cortito pero necesario. En el siguiente veremos la entrada de Bella a la fiesta y muchas más cosas …

Y nada, gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews porque de verdad que sin vosotros no habría historia. Y para los que no lo sepaís he subido una nueva historia (Edward, Bella) aqui os dejo el resumen y esas cosas para los que les interese.

**Publicidad: Digan lo que digan.**

**Summary: **AU. Los dos sabían que no estaba bien. Que aunque su amor fuese verdadero, no debían seguir juntos. Ella tenía una misión y debía cumplirla. Pero hay veces que el destino te cruza con la persona menos esperada y solo tienes una opción, escapar lo más lejos posible, a un sitio donde nadie pueda encontrarte jamás. ExB


	8. ‘Y cuando todo era perfecto …’

**Capitulo Ocho**

'**Y cuando todo era perfecto …****'**

Las calles del pueblo estaban desiertas y tranquilas y un camino de luces te indicaba el camino hacia palacio. El carruaje se detuvo en frente de la puerta y un hombre vestido con traje de gala me ayudó a bajar tendiéndome la mano. Bella sonrió triunfante, lo había conseguido.

- Señorita, bienvenida al baile del príncipe Edward, ¿Tiene usted la invitación?

Erik rebuscó en su chaqueta y se la pasó a aquel hombre. El chico asintió y ofreció su brazo a Bella.

- Ya que usted no tiene acompañante es mi deber acompañarla hasta la puerta principal. - dijo satisfecho. - A si que, si me permite.

El muchacho bajó la cola del vestido al suelo y Bella agarró su brazo, no sin antes ponerse bien el velo con el fin de que su ''familia'' no la reconociera.

Las escaleras, adornadas por una gran alfombra roja te llevaban a la puerta principal, pero en lugar de entrar el chico dobló la esquina para ir a los jardines.

El espectáculo era tal que a Bella se le escapó una risa nerviosa. El jardín era enorme, adornado con hermosas fuentes y pequeños arbustos llenos de flores. En un lado estaban situadas las mesas, algunas vacías y otras repletas de comida para picar, habían muchas chicas que permanecían allí sentadas, sin comer y mirando a la gente aburridas porque nadie las sacaba a bailar. Al otro lado estaba la pista de baile, todos los chicos estaban allí junto con las más jóvenes y hermosas de la fiesta. En una esquina se encontraba la orquesta, donde sonaban instrumentos de todo tipo. Al final había un pequeño escenario, con sus escaleras custodiadas por dos enormes caballeros, habían tres tronos, ocupados por la familia real.

Unos ojos verdes miraban con nerviosismo la pequeña entrada, un túnel de rosas rojas que daba paso a la pista de baile. El acompañante de Bella le ayudó a bajar las tres escaleras y la soltó para que pasase sola. Bella sonrió y le dio las gracias mientras respiraba hondo preparada para salir. De pronto el viento cambió y el aroma de las flores dio de llenó en su cara, aspiró sintiéndose más animada y levantó la vista con valor. Sus ojos chocolate en seguida se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Edward, que sonrió mientras le susurraba algo a su madre. Edward se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. La música dejó de sonar y la gente clavó su mirada en Bella. Edward le agarró una mano y la besó con ternura sin cortar el contacto visual. La gente aplaudió y una música más lenta empezó a sonar.

- Pensaba que no vendrías. - susurró él.

- Te dije que lo intentaría. - contestó ella.

Juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Los dos se inclinaron para saludarse y la gente volvió a aplaudir. Bella puso la mano en el hombro de él mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, Edward agarró la cintura de ella mientras miraba al frente, a un punto fijo. Los dos sonreían y juntos parecían hechos el uno para el otro. La música sonó mas fuerte, indicándoles que podían empezar a bailar. Edward fue el primero en moverse, con cuidado apretó la cintura de Bella para que se moviese hacia un lado, mientras sus pies, con pasos pequeños, se movían hacia la derecha. Bella con los ojos cerrados repitió los movimientos dejándose llevar. Al principio estaba preocupada, había visto a Asnastasia y a Ariana baliar un vals, pero nunca lo había bailado ella también, pero todo fue fácil. Bella solo tenía que dejarse guiar por los movimientos de Edward, él la llevaba.

Cuando acabaron la gente volvió a aplaudir y Edward besó la mano de Bella.

- Estarás muerta de hambre, come un poco y pido tu permiso para bailar con otras muchachas. Quedaría mal haber invitado a tanta gente cuando ya he elegido a la chica perfecta.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos e intento ignorar el ultimo comentario.

- Claro que puedes bailar con otras chicas, pero tengo algo demasiado importante que contarte.

Edward suspiró.

- ¿Puede esperar? - preguntó él.

Bella dudó, debía decirle la verdad cuanto antes pero aun así asintió.

- Puede esperar, pero no demasiado.

Edward sonrió, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bella paseó su mirada por los presentes, algunas le dirigían una mirada asesina, mientras que otras de curiosidad. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, con todas aquellas muchachas que no bailaban simplemente porque no les habían sacado a bailar. Bajó la vista al suelo pensando en como le diría a Edward lo que era en realidad, pasó un tiempo indefinido así, con la mente bloqueada y los nervios a flor de piel, hasta que unos zapatos se pararon en frente suyo, levantó la vista y un chico de ojos claros le miró sonriente mientras le tendía la mano.

- Una joven tan hermosa no debería estar sentada.

A Bella se le encendieron las mejillas y sonriendo aceptó la mano del muchacho que le hizo una reverencia. Con la mano en alto se dirigieron a la pista de baile, Bella se recogió el vestido para no caerse y se puso en posición. La música empezó a sonar y los dos se movieron al compás. Sus movimientos eran más torpes que cuando bailó con Edward pero aun así mantuvo el ritmo y el equilibrio en todo momento. Por el rabillo del ojos pudo ver a Ariana bailar con Edward, pero no le dio importancia aunque una punzada de celos le dio en el estómago. La fiesta continuó sin ningún percance. Bella bailó con muchísimos chicos y lo mismo hizo Edward. No volvieron a hablar hasta que Bella se sentó a descansar. Entonces Edward se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Como te lo estas pasando? - preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- Bien, gracias.

Un silencio se extendió entre los dos.

- ¿Tienes un momento Edward? De verdad que tengo que contarte una cosa importante.

Él la miró con ojos curiosos y asintió. Bella respiró hondo, una, dos, tres veces. Y abrió la boca otras tantas sin que sonido alguno saliese de ella.

- Yo.. - tosió para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta. - Te he mentido.

- ¿Como? - los ojos de Edward mostraban confusión.

- Yo.. no se como explicarte esto. - Edward agarró la mano de Bella para infundirle ánimos.- Yo no soy en realidad...

Pero Edward no la escuchó ya que miles de aplausos llenaron el ambiente cuando el rey se levantó. Había llegado el momento esperado.

- Ven, vamos. - una sonrisa se extendió por los labios del joven príncipe.

- Pero espera, tengo que contarte.

- Sea lo que sea puede esperar.

- No Edward por favor...

El chico tiró de ella para subirla a el pequeño ''escenario''.

- Padre. - la multitud calló de inmediato. - Esta es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Os la presentó a ti, y al resto del pueblo.

El rey miró a Bella sonriente. Mientras se acercaba a ella se inclinó en una muestra de aceptación.

- No tengo nada que decir ni agregar. Dime tu nombre joven.

Bella respiró hondo.

- Mi nombre es... - tragó. - Mi nombre es, Carlonia Swan.

Alzó la barbilla, había empezado con esta mentira y debía seguirla hasta el final.

Edward sonrió y agarró su mano, de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño anillo bañado en oro con un diamante incustrado en el.

- Carolina Swan, si nadie tiene nada que oponer a nuestra unión. - dijo mientras se arrodillaba. - me gustaría que te cases conmigo y que asumieses con eso el trono.

No acabó porque un grito atravesó el silencio de la noche.

-¡Tú!¡Niña insolente!¡¿Como te has atrevido?!

Bella dio un respingo en su sitio mientras sentía que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

Renne subió al pequeño escenario sin permiso de nadie y agarró el velo que cubría la cara de Bella. Edward agarró el brazo de Renne cuando esta lo levantó para darle un bofetón a la chica.

- ¡Señora, no permitiré que se le trate así a mi futura esposa!

Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Como buena ciudadana de este pequeño reino estoy en mi deber de impedir que se le engañe como a un necio. - los ojos de Edward se abrieron por el insulto y la osadía.

- Explíquese. - pidió el rey.

Bella había tocado la felicidad con la punta de los dedos...

- Esta niña insolente no se llama Carolina Swan, trabaja de criada en mi casa.

...y ahora estaba todo perdido

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Já! Al fin se ha descubierto la verdad, y siento tanto haberles dejado el capitulo así.. También siento muchísimo el retraso, pero he pasado por una semana de cero inspiración y exámenes y por otra de estar tumbada en la cama a causa de un virus de esos que danzan últimamente por ahí.

Prometo subir el siguiente capitulo como mucho dentro de una semana y media. Aunque no os prometo nada ya que esta semana también la tengo llena de exámenes. Menos mal que ya empiezan las vacaciones de navidad y voy a tener tiempo para todas las historias.

A sí, el otro día haciendo cálculos mentales supuse que a la historia le quedan unos tres capítulos y el epílogo.

Nada más que decir, y ya sabéis cualquier critica u opinión Rewiev.


	9. Perdido

Summary completo:

Bella una joven de dieciocho años es tratada como una auténtica criada en su propia casa, pero un día conocera al joven principe Edward, que le hara vivir de nuevo la vida y le ara recordar cual es ese sentimiento al que muchos llaman amor.

**...**

**Capitulo Nueve.**

**Perdido**

_~ Lo opuesto al amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia. Si me odias es porque te importo y seguimos conectados ~_

Edward miró a Bella confundido.

- ¿Qué? Di que es eso mentira Carolina.

Bella que seguía con la mirada gacha negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.

- Carol, por favor. -

Pero Bella no levantó la mirada cuando Renne dijo:

- Esta niña, no se llama Carolina Swan, si no Isabella Marie Swan.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Renne señalaba con un dedo acusatorio a Bella.

- Carolina dile que no es verdad. - Suplicó Edward mientras agarraba más fuerte sus manos entrelazadas.

El silencio reinaba en la fiesta y todos los ojos estaban puestos en Bella. La muchacha respiró hondo y levantó la vista llena de lágrimas.

- Carolina Swan era mi madre. - susurró.

Después volvió a bajar la mirada mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban por sus mejillas, pero Edward le alzó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Porque? - preguntó en voz tan baja que solo Bella le escuchó. - Dime porque. Yo te abrí mi corazón, maldita sea. ¿Porque me mentiste?

En ningún momento se alzó su voz, permaneció en susurros. Y cuando los ojos verdes de él y los marrones de ella conectaron Bella entendió porque. La mirada de Edward trasmitía rabia y decepción, y sobretodo dolor, y también había dulzura en su mirada, amor y cariño. Pero de pronto todos esos sentimientos se convirtieron en uno solo en la mirada de Edward, odio, más que odio rencor. Un rencor tan grande que Bella se encogió sobre si misma mientras dejaba que las lágrimas inundasen por completo sus ojos y así también sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Lo siento, por favor escúchame.

Suplicó cuando la mano de él soltó la suya y el anillo de compromiso cayó al suelo provocando un suave tintineo.

Edward negó con la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido se giró para bajarse de aquel 'escenario' pero Bella le agarró del brazo y se lo impidió. Un murmullo de indignación se extendió entre la gente.

- Edward solo déjame explicarte... - Bella bajó otra vez la mirada mientras que con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba un poco la cara.

Y otra vez la gente hablo, le llamaron atrevida, descarada y maleducada entre gritos. Edward se giró lentamente, como si las cosas pasasen a cámara lenta.

- ¿Como me ha llamado?

Bella levantó una ceja en señal de confusión, ¿porque le hablaba de usted?

- Para vos soy Príncipe Edward a lo mucho. No tenéis ningún derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, no sois nadie. - dijo con voz dura y ojos inexpresivos. – Solo sois una simple criada.

Bella jadeó cuando escuchó aquello y cuando vio la expresión de él. De pronto se sintió muy pequeña ante los ojos de todas aquellas personas desconocidas. Quiso correr pero las piernas le fallaron cuando bajaba los escalones y cayó al suelo. Une vez en el suelo vio como la gente se apartaba, y se sintió vacía, porque normalmente unos fuertes brazos le habrían sostenido para evitar que cayese al suelo. Pero ahora el dueño de esos brazos la miraba con desprecio y superiodidad, el dueño de esos brazos se había quitado la mascara para dejar al descubierto a un ser duro y frío como el hielo, inhumano e incomprensívo. Ese chico que la miraba no se parecía en nada a aquel hombre de ojos cálidos y sonrisa dulce, a aquel que una vez le había salvado en los bosques y le había protegido del frío por la noche, no era aquel que le había regalado el sabor dulce del primer beso. Eran dos personas totalmente diferentes y opuestas.

Con dificultad consiguió levantarse del suelo, se sacudió las manos y se recogió la falda. Y sin echar a vista atrás echó a correr rezando por salir viva de aquel horroroso palacio.

Una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer del cielo, empapándola y produciendo una sensación de frío en todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a tiritar mientras caminaba hacia el pueblo. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que no sintió las piernas y notó como las fuerzas le abandonaban. Su visión se volvió negra y lo último que notó fue el suelo frío pegado a su cuerpo.

.

Despertó en una habitación amplia. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar el sol por unas enormes ventanas. Bella se incorporó con cuidado y miró a su alrededor. En frente suyo había un cuadro de una hermosa mujer joven, con un vestido verde y una corona de plata. Retiró el edredón que la envolvía y se fijó que le habían cambiado de ropa, llevaba puesto un camisón de aspecto caro por su tela fina y delicada. Puso los pies en el frío suelo y se aseguró de que tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en pie, al fin y al cabo se sentía débil. Abrió la puerta que crujió y se encontró en un largo pasillo. Escuchó unos susurros lejanos y siguió aquella voz hasta pararse en frente de una puerta. Con cuidado pegó la oreja a la puerta.

- … dijo que no la quería, pero me hizo pagar una fortuna por ella. – dijo una voz masculina que me resultaba extrañamente familiar

- ¿Aceptaste? – preguntó una voz de mujer

- Acepté, pero quedamos en cortar todos los lazos familiares que pudiesen tener, así cuando me case con ella, la mujer no se quedará parte de mi herencia por ser la madrastra de la chica.

- Sigo sin entender como la encontraste y mucho menos porque ella hijo mio.

- Es fácil madre, la vi en el baile. No sabe a la humillación que fue sometida. Después la encontré en aquella carretera, empapada por la lluvia y medio moribunda. Solo la traje aquí por caridad, su familia lo agradeció, al parecer querían librarse de ella desde hacía tiempo. Pero es tan hermosa. Es la mujer perfecta para mi madre, es…

Bella no escuchó más y echó a correr por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación, pensando que tenía que salir de ahí como fuera.

Abrió las ventanas pero se dio cuenta de que la altura era demasiado, si se tiraba desde allí no sobreviviría a la caída, a si que la otra opción era buscar la puerta de salida, encontrar un caballo y huir lo más lejos posible.

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos cuando una mano le agarró con delicadeza.

- ¿Puedo preguntar donde va? – era la misma voz del despacho.

- No, no puede. No tiene usted ningún derecho sobre mi persona, a si que, si me lo permite, me iré lejos de aquí.

El chico la miró con unos profundos ojos azules y una sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

- Muy bien, vállase si quiere. Pero debo avisarle que no encontrará nada en muchos pies a la redonda. Y le recomiendo que se quede aquí por un tiempo más, dicen los médicos que aun está muy débil.

- Debo irme. Nunca he permitido que nadie mande sobre mi, y no voy a permitir ahora que un desconocido me diga lo que debo hacer. – dijo Bella levantando la cabeza.

- Entonces vallase. Pero debo añadir que en ningún momento fue mi intención atarla a este lugar. Es muy cierto que vos sois libre de hacer lo que os plazca. Aunque le pido de rodillas si es necesario que se quede por un tiempo, hasta que se ponga sana, entonces yo mismo te acompañaré al pueblo más cercano.

Bella dudó unos instantes pero al final asintió.

- ¿Tengo su palabra?

- Si, tienes mi palabra. – el chico sonrió y Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. – Por cierto soy Mike. Mike Newton.

Le tendió una mano y Bella permitió que agarrase la suya para que la besase mientras hacía una inclinación de cabeza.

- Encantada, yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero llámame Bella si no es molestia.

Los días pasaron y así también los meses. Hacía tiempo que Bella se había curado de la pequeña pulmonía que había cogido la noche del baile, pero no se había ido porque se sentía bien en aquel palacio. Por fin sentía que encajaba en algún lugar. La madre de Mike era como una madre para ella. Todos los criados la trataban con cariño y simpatía. Disfrutaba de una habitación amplia para ella sola, caballos para poder pasear por el bosque cuando ella quisiese. Nadie le había levantado la voz en mucho tiempo, y mucho menos le había golpeado. Bella cada día hacía de ese pequeño palacio un poco más su hogar y quería convencerse a ella misma de que se quedaba por miedo a todo lo que había fuera, porque fuera no tenía ningún futuro, y no era capaz de volver a su pueblo para enfrentarse con Edward y todos los habitantes, en cambio en la familia de Mike era alguien.

El otoño dio paso a un frío invierno, como el palacio de los Newton estaba en una alta muralla se trasladaron por un tiempo a una residencia en frente de la costa, donde las temperaturas eran más altas. Allí se quedaron durante todo el invierno, hasta que la montaña soltó todo su hielo y pudieron volver ha el palacio. Pasó la primavera y Bella cada vez se sentía más cómoda entre esas paredes.

Una noche de verano, pensando, recordó la conversación que había escuchado al llegar allí, y descubrió que, con el paso del tiempo, no le parecía mala idea la de casarse con Mike. El era dulce y tierno, simpático y atento, siempre se preocupaba por ella y sobretodo hacía que olvidase esos ojos verdes que le perseguían a todos lados.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

Por fin subo, creo que no he tardado tanto como esperaba. Bueno pues ya veis, la pelea con Edward terminó muy mal y ahora están muy lejos el uno del otro. Si todo va bien quedarán unos dos o tres capítulos y después el Epílogo.

**Belen Cullen **pidió que pusiera una foto de cómo es más o menos el vestido de Bella en la fiesta, te prometo que busqué pero se me olvidó por completo subirlo en el capítulo anterior, a si que lo hago ahora. Bien, es lo más parecido que encontré. La verdad encontré varios que me gustaron. A si que los dejo aquí y que cada uno elija el que más le guste.

http : / / shinymedia . headshift . com / images / images / hollywood_ dreams7feb . jpghttp : / / w w w . shropshirebrides . co . uk / images / productDetail / hollywood _dreams _2008_107_resize . jpghttp : / / w w w . hollywooddreams . co. uk/ valencia. html (

Como podéis ver son todos de la línea de Hollywood dreams, a si que os permito que dejeis volar vuestra imaginación y encontreis el que más os guste.

Si teneis dificultades para verlos decidmelo y os lo pasare por un mensaje privado o algo.

Y por último me encantaría que me dejaseis un Review como regalo de navidad.

**GO!**

**Besos y disfrutar de la lectura.**


	10. Si, quiero'

**Capitulo Diez**

**''Si, quiero''**

- Señorita Bella, el señor Mike me ha mandado decirle que se arregle, en una hora debe estar lista para dar un paseo. - Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza por el cansancio. - También dijo que no acepta un no por respuesta. - añadió la criada.

Bella murmuró mil maldiciones pero se vistió con el vestido azul celeste que le había regalado Mike el pasado día, cuando había vuelto de un viaje. Poco tiempo después estaba lista y bajó las escaleras en busca del chico.

- ... y aunque no lo estuviera, no me gustaría obtener su rechazo. - Mike hablaba en susurros, se encontraba en la sala de estar.

- Hijo mío, esta es tu decisión, pero los dos sabemos que Bella ya no es ninguna niña. No se atreve a salir por vergüenza, pero si va a la fiesta comprometida todo quedará olvidado, la quieres y me consta que ella te aprecia. Nada puede...

Bella carraspeó en el pasillo y la señora Newton se calló en el acto.

Mike salió segundos después con una sonrisa bailando en su boca.

- Vaya Bella, estás hermosa. Te sienta bien el vestido, déjame que te vea.

Mike le tendió una mano y Bella la agarró para dejar que él le diera una vuelta completa.

- Si, gracias Mike. El vestido es precioso, no tenías porque molestarte.

Mike desvió la vista incomodo cuando su madre les interrumpió.

- Bella querida, a llegado una invitación a una fiesta por parte de el pequeño reino de al lado. Sé que no te apetece enfrentarte a nada ahora, pero no puedes esconderte siempre. Me gustaría que vinieras, aunque solo sea para presentarte. - Se acercó a la chica y puso una mano en su mejilla. - Bien sabes que ahora eres una hija para mi, y no me gustaría que te sintieses mal por nada, pero prométeme que te lo pensarás.

Bella asintió.

- Me lo pensaré, se lo prometo. - puso su mano sobre la mano de la señora Newton. - Gracias por todo. - sé giró hacia Mike. - Me dijeron que me habías llamado.

Mike asintió y le ofreció el brazo, Bella le agarró y juntos se dirigieron a los establos. La carroza estaba lista y Mike ayudó a Bella a subir. Unos de los criados se puso a las riendas e hizo andar a los caballos.

Bajaron por la montaña, llena de hermosos colores que iban desde el verde de los altos árboles hasta el violeta de las hermosas flores que desprendían un olor dulzón sobre la ladera. El sol estaba alto cuando llegaron a una gran pradera, rodeada por un río caudaloso y ancho.

Mike bajó y ayudó a bajar a Bella, le dijo al criado que preparase la comida y este se puso manos a la obra.

- ¿Damos un paseo? - preguntó Mike tendiéndole, como hacía siempre, la mano a Bella.

Juntos andaron por la orilla del río. El cielo azul estaba despejado, y el sol brillaba alto. El rio estaba limpio y transparente, se veían a los peces nadar por el fondo y a las algas moverse de un lado para el otro por la fuerza de la corriente.

Hablaron durante un largo rato de cosas sin importancia. Mike estaba al tanto de todo lo que le había pasado a Bella y nunca hablaba del tema, intentaba evitar que Bella escuchase noticias del reino vecino y si veía que ella se ponía triste y melancólica la entretenía con cualquier paseo o charla informal.

- Mike. - dijo Bella después de un corto silencio.

Mike la miró a los ojos y la incitó a continuar.

- Me preguntaba, ¿cuál es esa fiesta de la que hablaba tu madre?

Mike desvió la vista incomodo, estaba claro que no quería hablar del tema y que no estaba de acuerdo en que Bella asistiera a aquel acto social.

- No es nada Bella, no tienes de que preocuparte. No vamos a ir.

- Pero Mike, ¿que pasa si yo quiero ir? - preguntó Bella en susurros.

- Créeme Bella, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Esa fiesta no te conviene.

Aunque Bella sentía curiosidad por saber de que se trataba no tocó más el tema, simplemente porque Mike parecía molesto con la conversación

Los dos juntos se sentaron en el suelo de la pradera. El criado, a petición de Mike, había puesto una manta sobre la hierba verde del prado, y encima había unos platos con unos cuantos aperitivos para matar el hambre. Comieron a gusto, hablando sobre temas de la casa y los criados. Bella estaba agradecida por eso, tenían en cuenta su opinión, como si fuese una hija más de la señora Newton.

Cuando empezó anochecer Mike invitó a Bella a una copa de uno de los vinos blancos que habían en las bodegas del palacio. Bella aceptó y agarró la copa que le ofrecía Mike.

- Brindo por nosotros, poque esta amistad sea para siempre. Y brindo por tu felicidad, Bella Swan.

Bella sonrió tímidamente y chocó su copa con la de su compañero. Luego fue a beber un sorbo por educación, la verdad era que el vino no le sentaba bien. Algo en su boca le llamó la atención y con toda la educación que le fue posible, intentando que Mike no se diese cuenta de nada, devolvió el vino al vaso.

Allí, flotando sobre el liquido blanco, había un anillo.

Bella lo sacó con un dedo mientras Mike la miraba con ojos emocionados.

El anillo estaba bañado en oro y tenía un gran diamante incrustado en el centro. Mike le tendió la mano a Bella y esta asombrada depositó el anillo en la palma de él.

- Bella, sé que igual esto es muy precipitado para ti. También se que quieres a Edward más que a mi. Pero te pido que me des una sola oportunidad, porque yo...

Mike no finalizó la frase, ya que Bella colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios de él.

- ¿Me quieres pedir algo? - preguntó ella con voz temblorosa pero segura.

Mike dudo pero al fin dijo:

- Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si contestases a esta pregunta. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - preguntó mientras le tendía el anillo.

Bella no se lo pensó y se lanzó a los brazos de Mike.

- Si, quiero. - susurró a su oído.

Mike separó sus cabezas para poder mirar a Bella a los ojos, los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

- No llores. - le dijo mientras le limpiaba una que había escapado por su mejilla. - No llores mi niña.

Bella no lo aguantó y depositó un beso en los labios de él. Al principio fue leve y dulce, pero después Mike intensificó el beso, llenándolo de deseo y pasión.

Se separaron sin respiración, se sonrieron y juntos, cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron a el carruaje que los llevaría de vuelta a palacio.

Al llegar Bella rechazó la invitación al baile, tal como Mike le había dicho si en esa fiesta estaba Edward no le convenía ir.

---

Bella respiró hondo y se miró a el espejo por enésima vez. Su vestido era de tela fina, blanco como la nieve. Un velo le cubría parte del pelo que caía libremente y rizado por su espalda. Una corona de plata adornaba su cabeza, así como un collar a conjunto le daba un toque especial a su cuello. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Bella indicó que podía pasar. La señora Newton la miró orgullosa.

- Estás preciosa Bella. - la chica sonrió agradecida. - ¿Estas lista? - preguntó la señora Newton.

Bella lo dudaba, ¿estaba lista para casarse con el hombre que, muy a su pesar, no amaba de verdad?

- Bella querida, has elegido bien. No te lo digo porque Mike sea mi hijo, pero el te hará feliz. - dijo con voz dura. - _Edward no va a volver a por ti_.

Una lágrima se escapó por la mejilla de Bella mientras agarraba la mano que la señora Newton le ofrecía.

La ceremonia se celebró en el mismo claro donde Mike y Bella se habían comprometido. Al lado del rió habían colocado un pequeño altar y miles de bancos blancos cubrían el prado. El camino hacia el altar estaba cubierto de pétalos rosas y rojos, y miles de adornos de todas formas, colores y luces daban al evento un toque romántico.

La misa pasó sin sobresaltos, primero la entrada en la que Bella consiguió llegar sana y salva al altar. Y luego el sacerdote empezó la misa que Mike y Bella tenían ensayada.

- ... pasemos a dar los votos. - comunicó el párroco. - Mike Newton, ¿quiere a Isabella Marie Swan como legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla y acompañarla en la salud y en la enfermedad para el resto de sus días?

El silencio se hizo presente y Bella notó como el corazón se le salía del pecho.

- Si, quiero. - Dijo Mike mirando a una Bella emocionada.

- Isabella Marie Swan ¿quiere a Mike Newton como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo y acompañarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad para el resto de sus días?

Bella dudó. Si decía que si nunca más podría tener a Edward, y entonces como una al fondo de un túnel recordó algo. Algo que el había dicho tiempo atrás.

_Para vos soy Príncipe Edward a lo mucho. No tenéis ningún derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, no sois nadie. Solo sois una simple criada_

La última frase resonó en su mente y dejó escapar una lágrima. Mientras recordaba la que verdaderamente la hizo poner fin a sus dudas.

_Edward no va a volver a por ti_

Y la señora Newton tenía razón, Edward no volvería a por ella porque para él solo era una siempre criada.

A si que Bella miró con decisión a Mike y dejó que escaparan de sus labios esas dos palabras que la condenarían para siempre.

- Si, quiero. - su voz sonó segura, aunque su corazón se había roto.

- Bien, si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unión pasemos a los anillos.

El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que una voz se elevó entre las demás.

- ¡Yo me opongo! - Era una voz dulce que Bella reconocería en cualquier parte.

Se giró para estar segura que no era un producto de su imaginación. Y en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos chocaron con una mirada verde que rompió el hechizo que la envolvía.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora.**

¡No me mateis por dejarlo asi! Quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo. No tengo mucho mas que decir. Gracias a todas esas personas que me habeis estado enviando reviews a lo largo de la historia, porque sin vosotros no abría historia.


	11. Perdón

**Capitulo Once**

**Perdón**

**Frase:**.

_Hay momentos en los que un hombre tiene que luchar, y hay momentos en los que debe aceptar que ha perdido su destino, que el barco a zarpado, que solo un iluso seguiría insistiendo. Lo cierto es que yo siempre fuí un iluso_

* * *

Parpadeó varias veces para que las lágrimas no se escapasen por sus mejillas, sin motivo alguno tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar. La ceremonia se había suspendido en cuanto Edward la interrumpió, el párroco había salido fuera para intentar tranquilizar a todos los invitados y para dejarles a Mike, Bella y Edward un poco de intimidad para arreglar el problema.

En cuanto Mike reconoció a Edward cogió la mano de Bella tan fuerte como pudo, con miedo a perderla.

Bella en cambio no pudo apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas Bella? - preguntó Edward en un murmullo con los ojos cerrados.

Bella no contestó y apartó la mirada de los ojos de Edward para ponerla sobre la mano con la que Mike la sostenía, impidiendo que se cállese de rodillas en aquel preciso momento.

- Por favor. - suplicó.

Bella no habló, no sabía que decir. No quería escucharlo, le había hecho demasiado daño, no se merecía nada.

- Puede hablar, pero delante mío. - contestó Mike. Bella lo miró negando con la cabeza. - Lo que tengas que decirle a mi esposa, va a tener que ser delante mío.

Bella se lo agradeció profundamente a Mike, no quería lanzarse a los brazos de Edward a la primera de cambio y sabia que, con Mike a su lado no lo haría.

- Bella yo... - empezó a decir Edward.

- ¡Cállate! ¡ No digas nada! ¡ Vete! - los gritos salieron casi involuntariamente de la boca de Bella.

Él la miró dolido.

- Bella solo necesito que me escuches. Déjame explicarte.

La chica negó con la cabeza sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

- ¡¿Como te atreves a decirme que te escuche?! - no lo pudo evitar y su grito se mezcló con su llanto. - ¡¿Acaso me escuchaste tú la última vez?!

Edward se acercó tres pasos y Mike empujó a Bella tres pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo las distancias.

- Lo siento. - susurró él. - Perdóname.

Volvió a negar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No podía hacerlo.

- ¡No!

- Bella.

- ¡No! ¡No tienes derecho a venir aquí después de más de un año sin vernos y pedirme que te perdone! ¡ No tienes derecho a venir y destrozar la vida que estaba formando! ¡No!

Bella se giró. No podía mirarle, no quería verle. Le odiaba, quería odiarle por todo. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que le quería más que a nada.

Sintió los brazos de Mike envolver su cintura mientras sollozaba en su pecho.

- Dile que se vaya Mike. Por favor que se vaya. - murmuró en su oído.

Mike suspiró resignado.

- Ya la has oído. Vete. - dijo Mike decidido.

- No, no me voy a ir hasta que me niegues que me quieres. Hasta que me jures ante dios que ya no me amas.

Mike apretó más a Bella contra él.

- No te quiero. Te odio. - murmuró ella. - Te odio. Te odio. ¿Me oyes? Te odio.

Edward suspiró aliviado. Podía odiarle pero amarle a la vez, algo que ella no había negado todavía.

- Bella, los dos sabemos que no le odias. - La voz de Mike sobresalto a ambos.

- Si, le odio. Yo te quiero a ti. - susurró intentando convencerse a si misma. - Te quiero a ti. - dijo más fuerte.

- No, Bella. - en su voz había un rastro de tristeza y dolor. Y Bella comprendió cuanto le estaba costando a Mike decir y comprender aquello.

- Si. Si, te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti. Que se vaya. Dile que se vaya. Yo te quiero a ti, no a él.

Mike consiguió deshacerse de los brazos de Bella y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Escúchame. No niego que me quieras. Me consta que lo haces. Pero se que no vas a ser feliz si no estás con él. - Cogió la mano derecha de Bella y quitó el anillo de compromiso que llevaba puesto. Bella le miró con ojos confundidos. - Una vez me dijiste que yo no era quien para mandar sobre tu persona, que eras libre de hacer lo que quisieses. Pues bien Bella, no te voy a atar a este sitio. Estás libre del compromiso que te unía a mi, y eres libre para irte sin remordimiento alguno.

- Pero... - Mike la silenció con un dedo en sus labios.

- Sé que conmigo no vas a ser completamente feliz, siempre te va a faltar algo. Y yo solo quiero tu felicidad.

- Mike...

Él depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Calla. - susurró en su oído. - No digas nada. No lo estropees ¿vale?

- Pero Mike. - suplicó. Aunque se calló cuando él se giró y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta. No iba a detenerlo, en el fondo tenía razón.

En cuanto Mike cruzó aquella puerta se sintió vacía. Bella se dejó caer en las escaleras del altar, mientras el llanto se apoderaba de ella y comenzaba a temblar violentamente. Sintió una mano acariciar su espalda y cerró los ojos.

- Bella, lo siento. - dijo la voz de Edward en su oído.

No le quedaban fuerzas para negarse, ni para gritar. Intentó revolverse cuando sintió como sus pies no pisaban el suelo.

- Suéltame. - susurró tan bajito que Edward no la escuchó.

Y lo último que vio antes de ser transportada al país de los sueños fueron los ojos verdes de él, llenos de remordimiento.

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autora.

¡Dios mío! no os voy a mentir, en cuento me levanté y vi que me habíais dejado tantos reviews me entraron unas ganas locas de seguir escribiendo esto. A si que aquí lo tenéis, cortito lo sé, pero la pelea no daba para mucho más y no quería repetirme. He escrito los dos capítulos que faltaban ya, ahora falta el epilogo, que sinceramente no se si escribirlo o dejar la historia con el final que veréis pronto. Vosotros me diréis.

Por lo demás agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que dejasteis comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Diez reviews en tan solo una noche, me emocionasteis. Mas luego todos los que habéis ido dejando estos dos días.

Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente y último capitulo.


	12. Por siempre jamás

**Capitulo Doce**

**Por siempre jamás**

**Frase:**

_"Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede enmendar, aquellas que hieren muy dentro y dejan cicatriz"__**.**_

* * *

Bella se despertó cuando sintió que el movimiento que le había estado molestando paró.

Lo primero que vio fue el inmenso cielo azul que se extendía ante ella, como un manto que lo envolvía todo.

Miles de estrellas iluminaban el cielo pero no había rastro alguno de luna.

De pronto recordó la discusión en la iglesia, intentó recordar que había pasado pero sus recuerdos estaban confusos.

Con cuidado intentó incorporarse, pero una mano se lo impidió.

- Si te mueves te caerás. – susurró una voz en su oído.

Se sobresaltó al reconocerla.

- Quítame las manos de encima. – gritó furiosa. No lo sentía en realidad. Deseaba que sus manos permaneciesen en su cintura para siempre, aunque estuviese enfadada y dolida por su culpa.

- Vámos Bella. – murmuró Edward con una nota de tristeza en su voz. – Lo siento de veras. No debí tratarte así. Pero me mentiste y lo descubrí delante de toda esa gente, me dejaste en ridículo delante de mis padres, delante de toda la corte. Pero lo que de verdad me dolió fue que me mentiste como nadie lo había hecho. ¿No podías confiar en mi? ¿Contarme quien eras en realidad? – suspiró frustrado. Bella se quedó callada, merecía el silencio como respuesta. Había intentado explicarse una vez y él no le dejó. - ¿Tan mala opinión tenias de mí que pensabas que me iba a importar que fueses una plebeya? Te quería Bella, me daba lo mismo lo que tu fueras. Te quería por como eras conmigo, por como hacías sentirme cuando estabas cerca. – Acarició la mejilla de Bella dulcemente y una lágrima escapó de los ojos de ella al escucharle. – Perdóname. Te lo pediré de rodillas si hace falta. Perdóname por favor.

Bella respiró hondo.

- Para vos soy la señorita Swan a lo mucho. No tenéis ningún derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, no sois nadie. – repitió una a una las palabras que él le había dicho una vez y que tanto daño le habían hecho.

Con una agilidad que Bella no poseía consiguió soltarse de su agarre, y de un salto bajó del caballo.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Edward.

Bella se quedó quieta al escuchar la voz de él. Rota, dura y a la vez monótona e inexpresiva.

- Lejos de ti. – contestó fríamente. – A un sitio donde tu voz no me haga daño. – dijo de espaldas a él – A un sitió donde los recuerdos que tengo contigo no me rompan el corazón. – escuchó como Edward jadeaba y ella rompió a llorar en pequeños sollozos. – A un sitio donde tu mirada no me persiga. Lejos de ti.

Comenzó a andar, pero una mano la detuvo reteniéndola por el brazo.

Edward era tan silencioso que Bella no había escuchado sus pasos acerarse. Dejó que él la girara y quedaron uno frente al otro.

- Ya no se como pedirte que me perdones.

Bella desvió la vista cuando él la agarró de la cintura.

- No te esfuerces. No voy a perdonarte. – dijo entre sollozos.

- Entonces dime que no me quieres. – susurró Edward tan cerca que Bella pudo sentir su cálido aliento. – Dime que me marché lejos y me iré. No me volverás a ver. – apartó un mechón que caía por la cara de Bella. – Pero primero mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me quieres.

- No te quiero. – dijo ella decidida. – Vete lejos porque no te quiero. Ya no te quiero.

Edward puso su dedo en el mentón de Bella y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Repítelo. – suplicó.

- No. – contestó Bella. Sabía que no podría hacerlo, se perdería en su mirada una vez más y entonces le perdonaría.

- ¡Repítelo! Si no me quieres es lo último que te pido.

Bella le miró. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que sus sentimientos no se desbordaran mientras la mirada verde de él y la suya propia estaban conectadas.

- Yo… - intentó deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. –Yo…

- _Claro que puedes, es un regalo. Por favor. Si no lo aceptáis irá a la colección de mi madre y te aseguro que tiene tantos collares que no se lo pondrá._

_Sonrió y desvió la mirada mientras ponía su abanico sobre su cabeza con un dedo extendido. Volvió a mirar hacia donde él se encontraba y vio como asentía con la cabeza. Sonrió. Bella tocó con el dedo la parte alta del abanico y Edward volvió a asentir. _

_Bella se giró y continuó prestando atención a la misa, pero siempre sentía esos ojos verdes clavados en su cara._

_Suspiró mientras movía amenazadóramente el abanico cerrado. Y Edward dejó de mirarla._

_- Y usted no paraba de mirarme, lo que es una osadía por su parte. – Dijo Bella._

_- Disculpe entonces mi osadía, señorita Carolina, pero es que es difícil no mirar a una dama tan bella como vos._ _Dígame, ¿podría dejar de mirar a una rosa, o una estrella que brilla en el cielo porque sea una osadía?_

_- No puedo. – consiguió decir Bella entre sollozos mientras se llevaba una mano a sus labios y bajaba la mirada._

_- Carol, mírame. - Edward levantó su mentón con un dedo mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla. – Si quieres, puedes. _

_Edward se acercó y volvió a atrapar los labios de Bella, y esta vez la muchacha se dejó llevar…_

_- Estarás muerta de hambre, come un poco y pido tu permiso para bailar con otras muchachas._

_- Carolina Swan, si nadie tiene nada que oponer a nuestra unión. - dijo mientras se arrodillaba. - me gustaría que te cases conmigo y que asumieses con eso el trono._

Los recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Bella tan rápidos como si estrellas fugaces fueran.

- Yo no… - suspiró resignada y una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Edward.

- ¿No puedes? – preguntó él aunque la respuesta estaba clara. – Te quiero Isabella Marie Swan. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Todo este tiempo que he pasado sin ti a sido un auténtico infierno. – soltó de golpe sin perder el contacto visual. – Al día siguiente de nuestra pelea comprendí que te había perdonado por mentirme. Juro que fui a decírtelo y a suplicarte que me perdonaras tú, como yo te había perdonado. Pero no estabas, habías desaparecido. Invité a todas las damas de los alrededores a una fiesta para buscarte, pero tú no apareciste. Pasaron los meses y recibimos esa invitación a la boda, con tu nombre. Sentí que mi corazón se hacia pedazos. Yo… - No terminó ya que Bella colocó uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

- Esta bien Edward. Te perdono. – Se sintió libre cuando lo dijo y descubrió que en el fondo nunca había estado enfadada con él. Y no fueron sus palabras las que hicieron que se decidiera, si no como la miraba mientras lo decía. Todos esos sentimientos que trasmitían sus ojos. Amor, cariño, dulzura, arrepentimiento…

Edward juntó sus labios con los de Bella en un beso necesitado por ambos.

- Te amo. – murmuró Bella entre besos

- Y yo a ti, más que a nada. – susurró él. – Y ahora, aunque las cosas no deberían hacerse así te voy a pedir una cosa. – Bella le miró curiosa – Isabella Marie Swan. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bella no se lo pensó dos veces.

- Si quiero. – contestó mientras se lanzaba al cuello de él. – Pero prométeme algo.

- Lo que sea.

- Prométeme que nunca más vas a separarte de mí, que siempre vamos a estar juntos.

- Te lo prometo amor. Por siempre jamás.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora.**

Aquí está mi regalo de reyes.

He escrito este capitulo unas tres veces, quitando y añadiendo cosas, y aun así el resultado final no me convence. No sé, siento que le falta algo, o que algo está mal hecho. Pero al final decidí por mi bien dejarlo así. Me estaba volviendo loca.

¿Y bien, lo dejo así o hago un epílogo?

Vosotros diréis en vuestros reviews.

¡Besos!


	13. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**Frase:**

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis seguido esta pequeña historia, nos vemos en las notas de autora._

* * *

Me levanté de mi asiento cansada. Había sido una experiencia bonita contarle la historia de mi familia ha estos hombres. Recordarlo todo de nuevo me había hecho bien. Había una razón por la que mi madre me contaba esta historia, y es que enseña que el amor puro siempre vence, pase lo que pase. Te enseña a perdonar y a valorar lo que tienes.

- Pero ¿Ya está? - uno de los chicos, el más alto, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿Como que si ya está? - pregunté confusa. ¿Que más querían?

- No puede dejar la historia así. - comentó el más pequeño. - ¿Que pasó después con Mike, con Renne, Arianna y Anastasia? ¿Que fue de Jacob? ¿ Y sobretodo, como les fue todo a Edward y Bella?

- Bueno. - murmuré aun mas confundida. - Pienso que eso no importa demasiado. ¿O si? Quiero decir, ya sabéis que vivieron felices para siempre. - me miraron con ojos de súplica y me volví a sentar. - pero bueno, si queréis saber algo más cerrad los ojos y dejad que vuestra imaginación fluya de nuevo...

La mano de Bella acarició el rostro sonrosado de su pequeña.

- ¿No es preciosa? - preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Es preciosa - afirmó Edward -, tan bonita como su madre.

Bella se ruborizó cuando Edward depositó un beso cargado de pasión en sus labios.

- ¿Sabes? - susurró entre los labios de el. - He pensado que Jacob podría ser el padrino de Rennesme. - Edward asintió y le dio otro beso. - Y Mike será el padrino de nuestro próximo bebé, para que no se enfade.

- No se enfadará. - contestó mientras agarraba de la cintura a su esposa y la depositaba en la cama. La volvió a besar y luego bajó por su cuello dejando cortos besos, pero paró cuando de dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. - ¿Has dicho nuestro próximo bebé? - preguntó confuso.

Bella asintió mientras se reía. Sus ojos, cargados de emoción, miraban a Edward, y su mano acariciaba su vientre.

- Esperó otro bebé.

- ¿Que? Pero Renesme solo tiene un año.

- Aun no tiene el año, y bueno, tendrá casi dos cuando nazca nuestro próximo hijo.

- Tienes razón. - Edward sonrió. - Pero Bella, no podemos esperar más para bautizar a Renesme, ya se que prometiste que esperarías ha Jacob, pero la niña tiene casi un año y...

Bella le silenció con un beso.

- Jake no tardará mucho más en llegar. Su luna de miel ya casi se está acabando.

Jacob también se casó, fue un hecho que sorprendió a todo el mundo ya que su esposa fue Ariana la hermanastra de Bella. El caso es que Ariana abandonó a Renne cuando se enteró de que había vendido a Bella como si fuese un animal, Jacob la encontró en la calle y la llevó a su casa, y al final se enamoraron.

De Renne no se supo nada en cuanto se anunció que Bella iba a ser la nueva reina, desapareció; en cuanto a Anastasia regresó suplicando el perdón de Bella y afirmando que ella solo seguía las ordenes de su madre, pese a los consejos de Esme y de Edward de encarcelarla, Bella de corazón bondadoso la convirtió en una de sus doncellas, la tendría cerca y le serviría como ella había hecho durante tantos años.

Mike también se casó, se enamoró de Alice una de las primas lejanas de Edward y ahora era un gran compañero para el marido de Bella. Lo hacían todo juntos, sin ningún rencor por haber amado a la misma mujer durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿Bella? - Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estás segura de tu embarazo?

- Claro que lo estoy, una mujer sabe esas cosas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada, estaba pensando que si que quiero tener otro hijo. Renesme nos ha unido más si eso es posible y yo quería estar seguro... - unos labios ajenos atraparon los suyos y no le dejaron acabar.

Y así los dos fueron uno como tantas otras veces, como dos piezas de un puzzle que encajaban a la perfección.

- Te amo. - susurró Edward entre besos.

- Te amo. - murmuró Bella. - y te amaré por siempre jamás

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Mil gracias a todos, creo que contesté a todos los reviews del ultimo capitulo, por mayoría absoluta aquí tenéis el epilogo. Me ha encantado compartir esto con todos vosotros. Y gracias de verdad por vuestros comentarios y por leer este fic.

Soy consciente de todo lo que me queda por aprender, aun no redacto bien las cosas y igual lo narro todo demasiado rápido, pero con trece años tengo una vida entera por delante para hacerlo mejor.

Se que ha acabado como el otro capitulo, con lo de por siempre jamás. Pero pensaba acabar el fic con esa frase y claro, tenía que hacerlo. El epílogo es cortito, muy cortito, pero no estaba muy a favor de hacerlo; pero claro, después de recibir tantísimo reviews pidiéndome uno no me podía negar. Ya había acabado la historia, no iba a haber epilogo porque las cosas que tenía pensadas para este último capitulo las deseché porque no me convencían, a si que os traigo esto, corto y una tanto raro pero por lo menos sabéis que pasó después.

Algunos de vosotros me habéis dicho que os gustaría leer más fics de Edward y Bella míos. Pues bien, tengo otro subido _Digan lo que digan;_ por si ese no os gusta, ya que reconozco que es un tanto extraño, pronto subiré otros fics (aunque ahora estoy de parón porque estoy pensando una historia original para regalársela a mi madre por su cumple). Si estáis atentos y pendientes lo veréis.

Aqui no dije que he actualizado mi perfil para que sepais algo mas de mi ¿no? Bueno pues ya lo sabeis, asi que si os aburris podeis pasaros.

¿Un último review?

Un beso enorme a todos :)


	14. Aviso

Hola, os escribo esto simplemente porque traigo noticias recientes. Recuerdo que muchas de las personas que leían esta historia y la tenían en sus alertas me preguntaron si pensaba subir alguna historia más y aseguraron que querían leer más cosas escritas por mi. Yo prometí avisarlos, a si que aviso..

He subido una nueva historia, el titulo: Entre tu y yo.

El resumen: Nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez en aquel salón, en aquella fiesta. Verde y marrón. Lo nuestro era un amor imposible . La esmeralda y el Granante nunca podría ir junto, aunque luchásemos por ello, en vano.

También deciros que gracias por todos los reviews que me madasteis en el Epílogo de esta historia, me animaron muchisimo a seguir escribiendo - tanto es así que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo un total de cinco historias, y tengo ya en mi lista seis más para empezar. - Os lo agradezco de verdad y espero que sigais disfruntando leyendome tanto como yo disfruto escribiendolo.


End file.
